Where Do We Go From Here?
by SakuraJade
Summary: Slightly AU, focuses on S&S growing closer together while facing a new danger. Sakura is put to the test to keep her friends safe, but she's the one that's really in danger. Bigger description at the beginning of chapter 1 if you want more specific detail
1. Babysitting Blues

**A/N:** Hey all, SakuraJade here. This was my first attempt at a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic (it was actually written 7 years ago, more on that in the author's note at the end of this chapter), but not my first attempt at a fanfic in general. I had written a few Ranma ½ ones before this.

Disclaimer: "Now I know you all know that I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS characters in this story, CLAMP does. But this is my proof I'm not taking credit for their work, just, ah . . . barrowing it temporarily, yeah, that's it:)" I do, however, own the story plot and the characters I make up, which happen to be based off real people (with Japanese names for obvious reasons) in this chapter.

_**Description:**_ This is a sort of alter universe fic that takes place about the middle of the series. When I originally wrote this I didn't know how the series ended b/c all the episodes hadn't been subtitled and released in the U.S. yet so that's why it's kind of a middle of the series AU fic Syaoran still has some of the cards, Melin and Mizuki-sensei are still here, nobody knows Eriol yet, and I won't be putting any yaoi type moments between Toya and Yukito in this (I have nothing against gay people, it's just not my style to write it that's all). Yue isn't in it either, sorry to anybody who's a fan of him. One more thing, this is a Syaoran & Sakura fic, and they are all 14 in this fic, 10 is just too young. They met a year ago when they were 13. And this is around when Syaoran and Sakura start to develop feelings for each other. I'm also a Melin fan, but not of her and Sayoran as a couple, so even though she starts out as a bitch in this fic, she'll get better :) And yes, the cards do get used in this fic. They have all the cards they just haven't gone through the final Judgment yet. They also have the cards they get in the movies but the movie stuff didn't happen (they were just regular captures like the rest). This story contains: Humor/Waff and Fluff/Action/ Suspense. Hope ya like it!

" means spoken words

_italics_ means thought

( insert sound, movement, AN etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 1: Babysitting Blues_

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the hall. School was over for the day, so the girls were heading for the doors.

"So Sakura, what are you doing tonight?" her best friend asked.

"I'm supposed to baby sit," came Sakura's reply.

"Bummer, what a way to spend your Friday night."

"Yeah. . . . but at least I'll be making some money," Sakura added as she shifted her satchel from one shoulder to the other. Tomoyo brushed a long strand of her beautiful purple hair out of her eyes as she spoke.

"That's true. So who are you babysitting for?"

Sakura smiled. "A little girl named Yumi."

Tomoyo bit her lip thinking of a face to go with that name. It took her a second but she remembered the girl. "Oh, the little girl that lives in the apartment complex by Penguin Park?"

Sakura nodded her head. "That's the one!"

The two walked down a flight of stairs and out the front door. When they reached the street they saw Syaoran and Meilin. Sakura waved to them, a smile gracing her face.

"Hey guys!"

The two Chinese cousins turned around to see Sakura and Tomoyo walking towards them. Syaoran stared at them with a blank look, well Meilin gave them, or at least Sakura, a scowl.

"What do you want Kinomoto?" she demanded curtly.

Sakura smiled slipped off her face. She thought she would have been used to Meilin's attitude by now. After all, the Chinese girl had been on her case for almost a year now. But no matter how many times Meilin or Syaoran we're mean to her, it still hurt just as much the next time. Sakura answered Meilin hesitantly.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' . . ."

Meilin turned her nose up definitely at her over-friendly classmate as she said, "Humph, don't bother! I know you're up to something so don't think for a minute that you can fool me! Come on Syaoran, let's go!"

Meilin turned around, grabbed Syaoran's hand, and started to drag him down the street behind her as he let out an annoyed sigh. Sakura and Tomoyo watched them go till they turned the corner, then Sakura spoke.

"After all this time those two still hate me. . . "

Tomoyo put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Sakura, if they want to be like that then let them. It's their loss. You're a good friend, trust me I should know!"

Sakura cracked a small smile at her best friend. "Thanks Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smirked ever so slightly as she said, "Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't think Li hates you."

Sakura looked totally confused. "How do you figure?"

Tomoyo's smirk turned into a sly smile. "Well, remember when Li first came here, how he wouldn't even look at you? And if he did, he'd only spare you a glare?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, so?"

"So, now when you try to talk to Li he looks at you with a neutral expression instead of a glare or flat-out ignoring you. So you see, he may not like you, but he definitely doesn't hate you. His feelings for you are now neutral, and who knows, maybe he'll even start to like you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Tomoyo's statement. It was the most asinine thing she'd ever heard. "Yeah right. Some how I highly doubt that."

"Just trust me on this. I may not have magical powers like you and Li, but I do have a knack for these kind of things. You'll see."

Sakura shrugged, losing interest in the current conversation. "Sure Tomoyo, if you say so. Anyway I have to get going. I want to eat dinner and get some homework done before I go and I have to be at the Higurashi's apartment by 5:30."

"Alright then I'll see you later."

"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura waved at her friend, who waved back, then she turned left as her friend continued to go straight. When Sakura got home she changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of jeans with a purple sweater and purple ribbons around her pigtails. Then she started her homework, or she tired to.

"Come on Sakura! I can't wait for dinner! I need food now or I'll starve to death! You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of the guardian beast of the seal, would you?" Kero whinned as he buzzed around her head. Sakura finally slammed her book shut and got off her bed.

"Alright Kero I'll get you a snack if you'll let me do my homework!"

"I will, I promise I will!"

Sakura stormed out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw Toya and Yukito at the table studying. Shr immediately greeted Yukito a warm and affectionate smile lighting up her face.

"Hi Yukito!"

"Hey Sakura!" he said as he returned her smile with one of his own. Toya turned to younger sibling.

"Jeeze Squirt, what are you doing up there?"

Sakura scowled, she hated when he called her squirt and he knew it. "For your information, Toya, I was doing my homework!"

Toya smirked. He loved to get a rise out of his sister.

"Are you practicing for a play or something?" Yukito inquired.

Sakura looked confused. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, because you were shouting so loud I thought maybe you were practicing lines from a play or speech or something . . ."

Sakura looked totally embarrassed as she put her hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, a no, not practicing for a play or a sp-speech or anything . . ."

"Then what were you doing Squirt?" Toya asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"None of your business, and don't call me 'Squirt'!"

"What are you going to do about it, Squirt?"

"This!" Sakura kicked Toya in the shin and walked on into the kitchen for Kero's snack while Toya held his shin and grumbled about what a pain little sisters are. A few minutes later, she came back out of the kitchen with a slice of cake and a pudding cup. Right as she past Toya he made a comment.

"If you eat all of that you're gonna get fat."

Sakura just ignored him like she didn't hear him, but it was obvious that she did because as she pasted him she slammed her foot down on his which made him grumble some more. As soon as Sakura opened her door Kero was in her face.

"Where's the food!? Where's the food!?"

She shoved the plate at him. "Here!"

Kero squealed in delight. "Caaaaaake!! And pudding, I love pudding! Sakura you're the best! I'll love you for the rest of my life!"

Sakura sweat dropped in response. "Greaaaaat . . . "

She plopped back down on her bed and re-opened her history book. Two hours later, her father called her down to dinner. After she ate, she realized it was 5:20. Only having ten minutes to get to Yumi's, Sakura quickly ran some dinner up to Kero, who was playing Zilon Warriors, and losing, then bolted out the door. She made it to Yumi's apartment with a minute to spare. Of course, that's because she ran the whole way, but who's counting right? As soon as she knocked on the door, it opened and a little girl with short blonde hair and glasses wearing a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt with pink bunnies on it came flying out to attach herself to Sakura.

"Yay, it's Sakura, she's here!" the little girl cried.

"Hi Yumi."

Yumi grabbed Sakura's hand and started to pull her inside. "Come in, come in!"

Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen to greet Sakura. "Hello Sakura, it's good to see you again."

"You too."

Mr. Higurashi came out of the bathroom. "Good evening Sakura."

She gave a small waved. "Hi Mr. Higurashi."

"Satoshi and I are going out to dinner and a movie so we'll be back home around 9:00, 9:30 at the latest. Yumi doesn't need a bath, and she already had dinner, but if she gets hungry there's another plate in the refrigerator. Just pop it in the microwave for her," she turned to her daughter, "Bedtime is 9:00 o'clock, and no later, is that clear Yumi?"

"Yes mom . . ." her daughter whined in response.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sakura and smiled. "It's so nice to finally have a babysitter Yumi looks forward to being with."

Sakura returned her smile. It was nice to hear that. Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her daughter. "Now you be good for Sakura alright?"

"Okay!" Yumi replied enthusiastically. Mr. Higurashi glanced at his watch.

"Lets go Kasumi."

Yumi ran over to her father and gave him a quick hug. Then she walked over to her mom and did the same. Mrs. Higurashi kissed Yumi on the forehead then left. As Sakura watched, she couldn't help but feel kind of sad. She never got to do that with her mom. In fact, she couldn't even really remember her mother Nadeshiko. She died right after giving birth to Sakura and all she had were the memories her dad and brother told her. Luckily, before Sakura's thoughts could get any sadder, Yumi started pulling on her arm, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What is it Yumi?"

"Can we go to the park, oh can we please?!"

Sakura patted the top of Yumi's head. "Yeah sure, we can go to the park."

"I'll go get my coat!"

As soon as Yumi had her black coat and shoes on they left for the park. On their way out of the building, of all people, they ran into Syaoran and Meilin. They had obviously been home since school because they weren't in their uniforms anymore. Syaoran had on a pair of khaki pants with a green sweater, and Meilin had on a pair of jeans with a long sleeved red shirt with white dragons on it. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Li, Meilin, what are you guys doing here?"

"We live here! What are you doing here?!" Meilin snapped.

"I'm babysitting."

Syaoran and Meilin looked surprised. "You're what?" the Chinese girl asked in disbelief.

"Babysitting," Sakura replied sheepishly.

"You're kidding?!" Meilin cried.

Sakura shook her head nonchalantly, "Nope."

Syaoran pointed to the apartment complex, "Here?"

"Yeah, Yumi here lives on floor three apartment #304."

"We live right next door, apartment #305."

Sakura clasped her hands together, arms hanging down in front of her. She had babysat Yumi a number of times and yet she never realized she was right next door to the Li residence.

"How strange . . ." was the only thing she could think of to say.

Yumi started tugging on Sakura's arm to get her attention.

"What Yumi?"

Yumi stared at Syaoran and Meilin as she asked, "Sakura, who are these people?"

"Oh, these are my friends-"

"We are NOT your friends!" Meilin interjected. Sakura looked a little taken back.

"Uh, these are two of my classmates from school. This is Syaoran Li and his cousin Meilin Li. They're from Hong Kong."

Yumi's face lit up with recognition.

She pointed at Syaoran, "Now I remember! You're that guy that's always on the roof practicing with a sword."

"That's right." He nodded.

"You're really good!"

Sakura smiled, "Yes he his. Li is the best swordsmen I know, and Meilin is an excellent martial artist."

Syaoran blushed ever so slightly at Sakura's compliment. Though it was faint, it did not go unnoticed by Meilin.

"Flattery will get you no where Kinomoto!" she seethed, angry at the blush the auburn haired girl invoked in her cousin with a simple compliment and smile.

"But I-" Sakura tried to respond, but Yumi interrupted her.

"Miss Meilin?"

Meilin looked at Yumi with a quizzical look on her face, "Yeah, what is it?"

"For someone who seems like they can be nice . . . you certainly are rude."

Syaoran and Sakura started to sweat drop while Meilin got anger knots on her head, her fingers twitching slightly.

"Why you little . . ."

Sakura decided it was time to get going.

"Yeah well, we better get going. Come on Yumi it will be too dark to go to the park soon."

Sakura and Yumi continued on their way to the park while Syaoran watched them go, Meilin standing next to him red in the face from Yumi's comment. Syaoran turned around and started to walk up the stairs to go home, but his irritated cousin had a different idea. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction Sakura and Yumi went.

"Meilin, what are you doing?!"

"This is something I've gotta see, come on Syaoran!"

He sigh as Meilin continued to drag him to the park. When they reached the park, Meilin jumped behind a bush and pulled Syaoran with her. They saw Sakura and Yumi go down the King Penguin slide. When they hit the ground they laid there and laughed for a minute, then they walked over to the swings. Sakura gave Yumi a push to get her started, then sat down on the swing next to her.

Syaoran whispered to his cousin, "Meilin, will you please-"

She put a finger to her lips and cut him off, "Shhhhh! I'm trying to hear them!"

"Humph," Syaoran grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat down with a sour look on his face. He didn't want to be there but that didn't stop him from eaves dropping anyway. Yumi continued to pump on the swing as she talked to her babysitter.

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura looked over at the blonde haired child, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

"Why are you so nice to those two from my apartment?"

Sakura wasn't expecting that and remained silent.

Yumi continued, "I mean they're awfully mean to you, why don't you just forget about them? You don't need them anyway."

Sakura looked down at the ground and swirled the playground rocks around with her feet as she said, "You know, my friend Tomoyo said the same thing, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I'm not that kind of person. Besides, if I did that I'd be no better then them," she took a deep breath before continuing, "You see, when Li first came here to Tomoeda, I wanted to be friends, but he wanted nothing to do with me."

Yumi continued to pump her legs to move the swing she was sitting on. "Why didn't he want to be friends with you?"

Sakura brushed a stray strand of honey hair out of her eyes and continued. "Well, it was, because of these special cards. We were both trying to collect them so I wanted to team up with Li and be partners. But he only saw me as an incompetent rival that was always in the way. And when Meilin came things went from bad to worse."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked more curious than ever.

"Well, when Meilin came I was hoping we could be friends too and maybe Li would just come around eventually. But Meilin seemed to hate me more than Li and I couldn't, for the life of me, fathom why. The first thing she did was try and compete with me in everything she could think of. And it didn't stop there either. The few times that Li and I would work together and start getting along Meilin would do whatever she could to keep us from become friends."

Sakura sighed and gripped the chains of her swing harder.

"But, like it or not, I do need them, both of them. I'm not afraid to admit that the cards can sometimes be too tough for me solo. And that's where they come in. Li, and even Meilin have done their share. If it weren't for the two of them I might not be here today. I don't care who gets the cards, as long as they are captured, sealed, and kept in safe keeping away from where they can hurt people."

Sakura leaned back in the swing and looked up at the sky, "But Li and Meilin don't feel that way. All I can do is get along with them as best I can until all of the cards are locked back in the book and they return to Hong Kong where they can't constantly put me down."

Back in the bushes Syaoran and Meilin had guilty looks etched on their faces.

Syaoran was fidgeting with his fingers as he looked at Meilin. "I had no idea she felt that way . . ."

"Neither did I . . ."

The two looked back at their classmate and continued to listen.

Sakura had a wistful, yet sad look on her face as she continued to stare at the orange evening sky. She shook her head and smiled at her little companion. "Hey Yumi, thanks for listening."

Yumi smiled brightly in response, "Well, I don't know what these special cards are, or why you need to collect them, but I think you're very brave. And as long as listening helped than I'm glad you told me."

Sakura nodded her head slightly. "I do feel better."

"You know what else I think?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I think you're a great babysitter, and I think you're going to be a great mother someday."

Sakura's eyes began to fill with sudden tears. Her watery eyes didn't escape Meilin's keen sight.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sakura?" she whispered out loud.

Syaoran shook his head, "I don't know, but she looks like she's going to cry . . ."

"Oh Sakura, what's wrong?!" Yumi cried, afraid she had upset her babysitter.

Sakura blinked back the tears.

"I-it's nothing, really. It's just, you don't know how happy I am to hear those words from you. My mother died when she was only twenty-seven (**A/N:** For the record, the age gap between Toya and Sakura isn't as big in this story as it was in the original show. It's more like she's in eight grade and he's a junior in hs). She died giving birth to me, so I really don't remember her. But even though I never got to know her I still miss her very much. There are so many things I missed out on. I wanted to be just like her. All I really remember of her is what my dad and brother told me. That's enough for me to still love her with all my heart though. I do know she was very kind and gentle, beautiful too. In fact, she was a model before she passed away," Sakura finished proudly.

Yumi's eyes widened, interested in hearing about Sakura's mother. "Wow really?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, she was really special, but I've always been afraid that I wouldn't be a good mom someday since I didn't get to grow up with one. It's nice to hear that someone thinks other wise though."

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll be a wonderful mother, and I'll even bet you'll become a model!"

Sakura couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping her mouth despite herself. "Well I don't know about that, but-"

Just then Sakura felt a strong yet scary presence. She shot up from her swing with a look of uncertainty on her face. She combed the playground with her eyes but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Syaoran and Meilin saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Syaoran?"

Syaoran was staring intently at Sakura. "It looks like Kinomoto senses something . . ."

"Do you sense anything?"

He closed his eyes and reached out his senses. "Yeah I do. But I don't know what it is."

Yumi clutched the chains of her swing as she watched Sakura not sure what was going on. "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sakura took Yumi off her swing, took her hand, and stated walking back towards the apartment building glancing here and there as she walked. "C-come on Yumi, we'd better get back."

"Okay . . ."

After Sakura and Yumi were out of sight, Syaoran and Meilin stood up from behind the bush.

"That was strange . . ." the black haired girl said.

Syaoran was still looking around for the source of the power he was feeling. "Something weird is definitely going on."

Having no reason to stay at the park, Syaoran and Meilin headed home. As they passed The Higurashi's door Syaoran glanced at it, then went inside his own apartment. After Sakura and Yumi returned to the apartment, Yumi ate the extra plate of food in the fridge while Sakura had a snack. After that Sakura played Yumi in a game of checkers. It was close, but Sakura won. Then they watched some t.v., and before they knew it, it was 9:00 o'clock. Five minutes after Yumi went to bed, her parents returned home.

Sakura shut the tv off and got up from the couch.

"How was the movie?" she asked.

"Good. Satoshi and I both really liked it," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

She handed Sakura a 2,000 yen note (roughly $20 bucks), which Sakura slipped into her back pocket then she asked, "Is Yumi in bed?"

Sakura nodded her head and said, "She went to bed about five minutes ago, so I don't think she's-"

Yumi came tearing out of her room and flew into her mother's arms.

"Mommy!"

"asleep . . ." Sakura finished grinning sheepishly.

"How was you're evening dear?" Yumi's mother asked as she scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"It was great, but I'm glad you're home now mom,"Yumi replied, hugging her mom.

Mrs. Higurashi kissed Yumi on the head and started to carry her back to her room while she rambled on and on about all the fun she had with Sakura. Sakura watched with that sad look in her eyes again. She said her good-byes to Mr. Higurashi and let herself out. Sakura walked out of the building and stopped in the middle of the street. She looked around one more time then started walking home. Little did she know, Syaoran was watching her from the roof of the apartment complex. He and Meilin had been up there practicing their martial arts skills. When they were done, Meilin went to bed, but Syaoran stayed up to practice with his sword.

He returned his sword to its yin-yang charm form and put it in his pocket before he climbed down the fire escape to follow the other Cardcaptor.

_I had better follow her. Something IS out there, and wherever Kinomoto goes trouble almost ALWAYS follows . . ._

Once on the street, he trailed closely behind Sakura without her knowing it. After a minute, she turned left. Syaoran realized right away that they were no longer heading for the Kinomoto residence.

_I wonder where she's going . . ._

Suddenly Sakura stopped at the gates of a cemetery. She gathered her courage and walked in. She stopped at a tombstone not too far from the gate while Syaoran hid behind a tree. Sakura bowed in front of the tombstone and started to speak softly. Syaoran started to sneak closer so he could hear what she was saying, but he wasn't paying attention and stepped on a stick, which made a loud cracking noise. He silently cursed as Sakura whirled around with a look of fear in her eyes.

Sakura backed up a little from the sound of the nose not sure what to expect. "W-who's there!? Show yourself!"

To Sakura's surprise Syaoran was the one that stepped out from behind the tree. There was shock and surprise written all over her face.

"L-Li! What are you doing here?!"

When Syaoran didn't answer right away Sakura continued, an agitated look etched on her face, "Look Li, I don't know what you're doing here, but right now I'm NOT in the mood for one of your lectures on what a pathetic and weak Cardcaptor I am. So could you save it for later, like tomorrow or something?"

It was Syaoran's turn to look surprised. He couldn't believe that Sakura would automatically think he would come to her with the soul purpose of putting her down. Had he really been that mean to her in the past? Now that he actually thought about it he realized that he had, and that actually made him feel kind of bad. As if that wasn't enough, now Sakura seemed mad at him, which actually made him feel kind of sad. For some reason he just couldn't bare the thought of Sakura being mad at him and he had no clue why. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and stopped in front of her.

"Actually, I came here to apologize," he finally revealed.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Huh? For what?"

Syaoran started to fidget a little under her intense stare. He focused his gaze on his shoes as he said, "Listen, I heard what you said at the park."

Sakura blinked in confusion, "What were you doing at the park?"

Syaoran started to blush a little, mostly from embarrassment, while he twiddled his fingers and continued to stare at the ground.

"Well, uh, Meilin wanted to see just how good of a babysitter you really are, and she just kind of dragged me with her to spy on you. We were in the bushes by the swings."

"I see," Sakura said flatly.

When it was apparent that Sakura had nothing more to say about that, he continued.

"The point is I was a real jerk to you when I shouldn't have been. You're just as much a Cardcaptor as I am. And you were right, the most important thing is to get all the cards safely sealed away, no matter who gets them in the end. We should have worked together to collect the cards like you wanted to, but I was selfish and wanted all the cards for myself. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Sakura just stared at Syaoran in shock. She couldn't believe what he just said. It was so . . . un-Syaoran-like.

"Di . . .did you really mean all that Li?" she asked.

Syaoran looked up and locked eyes with her. The shade of green was captivating. He could have stared into her eyes for hours just marveling at the color. He took a deep breath to gather his wits then answered her.

"Yeah, I did."

A big smile spread across her face, which made him blush faintly.

_She's got a really cute smile . . . What am I thinking?! I'm just starting to like her as a friend, and that's it . . . right? _

_Maybe Tomoyo was right . . ._ thought Sakura.

She held out her hand for Syaoran to take it, "Friends?"

Syaoran smiled back. It was the first time Sakura saw him smile a real genuine smile. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute he was with a smile on his almost always sour face.

_Wow, Syaoran's pretty cute when he smiles . . . What's wrong with me?! I'm just now starting to become friends with him! There's no way I like him as more than a friend . . . right? _

He took Sakura's hand in his, "Friends."

With that simple action they each felt much better, especially about the other. Sakura gave Syaoran's hand a light reassuring squeeze, as if to seal the deal, then let go, much to his regret.

With that finally settled between the two of them, Sakura decided to ask, "So . . . how'd you know I was here?"

"I was up on the roof practicing with my sword when I saw you leaving the building. I decided I'd better follow you."

"Why?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Because I saw the look you had on your face at the park and I know you sensed something bad," Syaoran stated bluntly.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest thinking back to the feeling she had several hours ago at the park.

"Yeah I did. It felt like an evil presence just all of a sudden appeared. Did you sense anything?"

"Yeah, I sensed it too, but I don't know what it is. I followed you because this new presence is strong and there's no telling when or where it will attack. I figured we'd better stick together if we want to have a chance at beating this . . . well whatever it is. That's why I followed you, in case it attacked you."

A sweet smile appeared on Sakura's face at his thoughtfulness. "Thank-you Li. That's really sweet of you."

Syaoran felt his cheeks start to burn with a blush. "N-no problem."

Silence descended upon them so Syaoran took the opportunity to ask Sakura a question of his own. "So why'd you come here anyway?"

Her face fell a little and Syaoran noticed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well," she began, wrapping her arms around herself, "after talking with Yumi I was feeling kind of lonely and I really wanted to see my mom. Unfortunately, this is as close as I can get," she glanced at Nadeshiko's headstone forlornly, "Sometimes it's so hard to deal with. I miss her so much."

Not being able to hold the tears at bay anymore, Sakura put her hands on her face and started to weep silently. Syaoran had never seen this side of her before and frankly, he didn't like it one bit. She was always so happy-go-lucky and cheerful. Now she stood there crying into her small hands, not at all acting like the Sakura he had come to know and liked to be around. She looked so vulnerable and he hated it. He hated to see her upset like that and before he knew it, he pulled her into a gentle hug, much to Sakura's surprise, but nothing compared to the surprise Syaoran had at his own actions.

_What am I doing?! What's wrong with me!?_

Sakura was a little shocked at Syaoran's sudden gesture of kindness, but she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. She was so upset she was willing to take any comfort she could get. Syaoran could feel her warm breath and tears on his neck. He rested his head on hers and started to stroke her hair with his hand as he shushed her.

"Shhhhh, its okay, please don't cry."

"It's just so hard . . ." she said between sniffles.

Syaoran continued to stroke her hair as he said, "I know it is. I lost my father when I was young. I miss him a lot, but I know that he wouldn't want me to be sad. He'd want me to go on with my life, and I know your mom wants the same for you. So please don't cry. Your mom loved you and she wouldn't want to see you so upset."

For some reason Sakura felt much better after hearing Syaoran's words. She stopped crying and just enjoyed the feel of being in his arms. He liked how holding her felt. It was much better than yelling at her anyway. She was so soft and small, smelled nice too, and she fit in his arms perfectly. He felt very relaxed and comfortable. Syaoran noticed that Sakura stopped crying, so he broke the embrace and held her out in front of his face to look her over and make sure she was all right now. He started to wipe what tears were left on her face, which made her blush faintly. Syaoran stared into her mesmerizing emerald eyes as he wiped her other cheek.

"That's better."

Sakura sniffled one more time then said, "Li?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you," she whispered sincerely.

Syaoran looked at her questioningly, "For what?"

Her lips turned up in a half smile, "For being there for me, for being my friend."

A faint smile appeared on his face, "You're welcome."

Silence filled the air once more.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Syaoran finally said, breaking the silence again.

"Okay."

Little did they know that Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, was watching them the whole time.

_Please take care of my dear Sakura, Syaoran Li. Protect her and help her for she will need all the help she can get to face the upcoming threat. . . _

And with that said, Nadeshiko disappeared. As they walked down the street, Syaoran and Sakura discussed what this new, evil presence was and what it came for.

"So . . . what exactly do you think we're dealing with?" Sakura asked hoping Syaoran knew something she didn't.

"To be honest I have no idea. But we do know what it's after."

Sakura blinked, "And what's that?"

Syaoran got a serious look in his face, "The Clow Cards."

Sakura's eye's widened, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why else would it come to Tomoeda? To go shopping? Make new friends? It knows there's strong magic here, it can sense it. Between our magical abilities and the Clow Cards this town is over flowing with magic power, so whatever it is was led straight here. It probably wants more power, evil things always want more power and seeing as that we both have power it's a safe bet that we're the targets, so we'd better be on our guard," Syaoran stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Right."

Shortly after they turned around the corner they were at the front gate of Kinomoto residence. Sakura didn't want to say good-bye, but if she didn't get in the house soon, her family would start to worry. She turned to Syaoran, a shy look on her face.

"Well, thanks for walking me home Li. I really appreciate it."

A rueful smile graced Syaoran's face. "No problem, what are friends for?"

Sakura smiled and gave Syaoran a quick hug before saying, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

She opened the white picket gate as she said, "Please be careful walking home, and if something starts to happen don't hesitate to call me okay?"

Syaoran pointed at her, "Okay, same goes for you."

"Alright."

She walked up the stairs to her front door and turned around to look at him one last time.

"Well, good night . . ." she trailed off as she entered the house and shut the door.

Syaoran stared at the closed door for a minute before saying, "Sweet dreams . . ." then he turned away from the Kinomoto residence and started his walk home.

Try as he might, he could not stop thinking about Sakura.

_Maybe I won't have to wait till Monday to see her, maybe I'll run into her over the weekend. _

Syaoran didn't realize how right he was. The whole time they were together they were being watched by someone other than Nadeshiko. A shadowed figure in a black cloak was watching them through a large, round mirror in a dark room, a malicious grin on his sallow face. The image in the mirror was spliced in half. On one side he was watching Syaoran walking home, juxtaposed to that image he was watching Sakura talking to Kero.

"You were right about the cards Syaoran Li, but you missed the fact that not only do I want the cards, but the power and life of your dear card mistress too!"

The evil man had seen the look on Syaoran's face when he hugged Sakura at the cemetery and again at her house. It was one of pure joy and contentedness. He knew that Syaoran was already developing feelings for the pretty girl that went beyond friendship and that would make his revenge that much sweeter.

"My revenge on Clow Reed will be even better if I not only take the cards and the life force of the card mistress, but break the heart of his strongest descendant too. Mark my words Sakura Kinomoto, you will die!" he exclaimed, finishing with a heartless laugh.

That night Sakura dreamed, and for the first time in months, it was a nightmare.

_**End chapter 1. **_

**A/N**: So, what'd ya think? Good, bad, let me know. I appreciate comments and even constructive criticism, but if you want to flame me do everyone on this site a favor and grow up, seriously. I came up with the idea for this fic (and wrote it) 7 years ago back in high school while I was babysitting so Yumi and her family are really the people I used to baby sit for way back in the day but with Japanese names. Just to let you know now, even though I have extensive knowledge of Japanese vocabulary, I know everyone out there that reads this doesn't, and that can be a real pain. So for everyone's sake I'm not going to put any Japanese in this fic other than names. It was originally going to be an S&S one-shot, but then I got a good idea to turn it into a muti-chaptered fic. Since this was written 7 years ago it's completed, so it will all be posted eventually but I have to do some major editing since the original is in script format and this site randomly decided one day that wasn't allowed anymore which I have discovered recently must have been the rule I violated (which is lame b/c my stories were up three years before that rule was started so what-the-hell-ever) which led to the removal of all my stories back in 2005. Argo to repost this story, I have to redo the chapters so they aren't in script format is what it amounts to. Plus I write quite a bit better now so I'm editing grammar and spelling, rewording, changing everyone's names (when I originally wrote it I used the English version names and stuff b/c I hadn't gotten to see much of the Japanese version but I own it all now so I can do Japanese instead which is by far preferred I know) etc. But the point is the rest of the chapters will be up. Anyway, chapter two will be up soon, until then, see-ya :)

_SakuraJade_


	2. First Encounters

**A/N: **Here's chapter two, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: "I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura CLAMP does. You go girls:) I do however own the story plot and the characters I make up, but we went through all of that in chapter one, so no need to reiterate."

" means spoken words

_italics_ means thoughts

( means insert movement, sound, AN, etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 2: First Encounters_

Sakura was standing atop Tokyo Tower wearing a battle costume, complements of Tomoyo. It was a pink sleeveless dress with a pleated skirt that was really short. She had on white knee high boots and long white gloves that went up to her elbows. She had on a long white cape and a pink hat that hung off the back of her head, like ALL the hats she wore. There was a man on the other end of the beam she was standing on. His back was to her and he had a black cloak on giving him a creepy and mysterious air.

Sakura held her sealing wand in front of her defensively as she said, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The figure did not turn to her as he said, "That's not important right now, you'll find out soon enough. All you need to know, Cardcaptor Sakura, is that you will die!!"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up in a rush breathing heavily. "What a dream . . ." she said as she clutched her covers her palms slightly moist with sweat.

Kero looked over at Sakura from the video game he was playing. "Well hey you're up early today Sakura. And you don't even have school today. You could have slept in."

Kero turned back around to the t.v. and saw a big GAME OVER sign flashing across the screen.

"What?! Game over?! Ahhhhhh, I was so close to finally beating Zilon Warriors! How could I lose?! Stupid thing must be defective . . ." Kero threw the controller down, turned off the game, and flew over to Sakura who still hadn't moved.

"What's wrong with you? Hello? Sakura? Hey Sakura you okay?! Earth to Sakura!" he shouted in her face.

She looked up at the tiny beast. "Huh? Did you say something Kero?"

"Yeah, you've been sitting there starring into space, I just wanted to know it you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine . . ." she trailed off staring at nothing in particular.

Kero crossed his tiny arms over his chest as he said, "You certainly don't look fine to me . . ."

"Well, it's just, I had this dream . . ."

Kero got a serious look on his face. "You know what I've told you about you're dreams Sakura. They could be important. What was your dream about?"

She explained it to Kero while it was still crystal clear in her mind.

"That's one intense dream . . ." he said once she finished.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah and it felt real too. Do you have any idea what it means Kero?"

He sighed, "Not a clue." His eyes hardened before he said, "All I know is that from what you told me last night, something strange is going on, so you and that brat better be on your guard. Watch your back Sakura, we have no idea what we're up against, but it's obviously not good."

"Right," she agreed.

Just then Sakura's cell-phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

Tomoyo's voice was on the other end.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't actually think you'd answer. You're up early for you."

"Well, you know what Kero always says, "expect the unexpected" and all that stuff."

"I guess . . . So, how was babysitting last night?" she asked.

Sakura thought about Syaoran again and started to blush at the thought. "Boy have I got a story for you."

Tomoyo was all ears. "Do tell."

Sakura remembered she'd left the stuff about Syaoran out last night when she told Kero about the evil presence. "I'll, uh, tell you later."

"Okay . . . So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, well, after my chorus anyway," Sakura said as she picked lint off her comforter.

"Cool, then do you want to go to the park later? It's been awhile since you gave me some skating pointers. We can go rollerblading. Plus, I've wanted to get that new trick of yours on tape!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, "Sure Tomoyo, I'll go."

"Great, then I'll meet you at the park around one o'clock, okay?"

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Sakura hung up the phone and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt with pink ribbons around her pigtails.

"Sakura, breakfast is ready!" Fujitaka called up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!"

As Sakura was leaving her room Kero shouted an important reminder, or at least what he considered important, "Don't forget to bring me some!"

"Okay I won't!"

Just as Sakura stepped out of her room she bumped into Toya who was on his way to breakfast too.

"Talking to yourself again Squirt?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No!" she glared up at him.

Toya smirked, "If you ask me, I'd say you're losing your marbles."

Sakura made a face at him, "Well no one's asking you!"

She proceeded on her way down to breakfast, after she stepped on her big brother's foot of course. After breakfast, Toya left for work while Sakura started her chorus. Around 12:45 she finished her work so she decided to go freshen up a bit before going to the park. When she entered her room Kero was trying to beat Zilon Warriors . . . again. She picked up a brush and started to redo her hair.

"Yep it won't be too long until I've not only beaten, but mastered Zilon Warriors," Kero stated triumphantly to no one in particular.

Sakura continued to fix her hair only half acknowledging him.

"That's nice Kero."

"Yep, looks like I'll need a copy of the new Zilon Warriors 2: Final Strike game. You know, to keep my skills honed."

"Yeah, maybe for Christmas," she said while putting on a thin layer of strawberry lip gloss.

Kero continued, "I think I'd better get that other new one as well. Battle Brigade, that one's supposed to be good too."

Sakura put the tube of lip gloss down on her dresser and headed out the door.

"Don't push your luck."

Kero started to whine about how unreasonable Sakura was being, but she had already closed the door and walked down the hallway. She strapped on her blades and called out to her dad who was in his study working.

"Dad, I'm going to the park to skate with Tomoyo! Be back later!"

"Alright! Be careful!" his voice drifted down the hallway.

"I will!" she assured him.

Sakura took off out the door and down the street. When she reached the park she went straight to the King Penguin slide where she always met her friend at the park. Tomoyo was already there sitting on a bench across from the giant penguin slide. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a fuzzy off white sweater. She had her blades, which looked just like Sakura's, except they were purple where Sakura's were pink.

Sakura waved as she said, "Hey Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend, "Hello Sakura."

Sakura stopped in front of her. "Sorry you had to wait."

"No, I got here a few minutes early. You're right on time, for once," she added with a giggle.

"Yeah, okay, sure, fine, I'll give you that one," Sakura said, grinning sheepishly.

"So, what was that 'story' you've got for me?" asked Tomoyo, a sly smile gracing her face.

Sakura sweat dropped. _That's Tomoyo for you, gets right to the point . . ._ "Well, uh, you see . . ."

Sakura sat down on the bench and proceeded to tell Tomoyo EVERYTHING that happened yesterday.

"So, now the question is: where do we go from here? Li and me I mean. We're friends now, and that's great, but is that it? Do we just stop there? Or do we keep going, moving towards a more romantic relationship? I just don't know, I'm so confused . . ." she sighed.

"Well, how do you feel about Li?" Tomoyo inquired.

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers as she answered, "I don't know. I gotta admit it was kind of nice to be close to him like that. He's cute and strong, and he can be so nice when he wants to be, he proved that last night. And I felt really comfortable with him like that. It felt . . . I dunno, right I guess," she shook her head, "But, I have no idea how Li feels about all this."

She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes absentmindedly as she continued, "Then there's also Meilin. I don't want to hurt her. All I've ever wanted was to be friends with her, that's all. And what if Li really only wants to be friends with me and nothing more?" she let out a groan, "I'd really feel stupid then. Not to mention it might wreck the friendship we've finally managed to establish. I'd rather be friends then nothing. . ."

"Well, from what you told me, it certainly sounded like Li was going farther than friendship to me," Tomoyo winked.

"I dunno . . ."

Tomoyo raised an important question. "What about Yukito?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking at her best friend.

"Well, do you still like him?"

She took a minute to think about it. "You know, now that I think about it, I guess I don't. Not like I use to anyway. He's more like a big brother," Sakura scowled slightly, "a much better big brother then the one I've already got."

Tomoyo let out a giggle as Sakura continued with a wistful smile.

"Besides, I know he'll never have feelings for me like I had for him. But, even with that solved, I still have no idea what I'm going to do about Li . . ."

Tomoyo patted her friend on the shoulder and said, "All I can say is time will tell. Fate has a funny way of working out. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"I guess your right. Thanks Tomoyo."

"Sure thing, but still . . ." Tomoyo trailed off.

"Yeah?"

Tomoyo got stars in her eyes. "I still think you and Li make the CUTEST couple!!!"

Sakura face faulted and got back up with an exasperated look on her face. "Tomoyo, sometimes you are so weird . . . "

The stars in Tomoyo's eyes disappeared as she got a more serious look on her face. "All romance aside; has anything bad happened since you sensed that evil presence?"

"Only that dream, but that was pretty weird."

Sakura looked up at the sky as if all the answers were there, but all she saw was a mass of endless blue with white clouds slowly gliding across it. Tomoyo saw the troubled look on her best friend's face and decided to change the subject.

She held up her camcorder. "So you ready to do your stuff for the camera or what?"

Sakura sweat dropped, but nodded her head anyway. Tomoyo got stars in her eyes again and started rambling about how cute Sakura always looked and how photogenic she was.

"Sometimes, for you Tomoyo, the word 'weird' is an understatement. . ."

XXXXXX

In another part of the park, Sakura's friend Naoko was just sitting down to read a book, when, suddenly a cloaked man appeared behind her. She felt a chill rush through her body, then blackness. The cloaked man disappeared with her. The book lay on the ground forgotten.

XXXXXX

Tomoyo had just finished taping Sakura's trick. She turned the camcorder off and hung it around her shoulders, then skated up to Sakura.

"So, you ready to show me how to do that?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'll-"

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened as she saw a vision of the cloaked man from her dream holding Naoko on a ten story apartment building.

Tomoyo saw the apprehensive look on her face. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh my gosh . . . Naoko!" Sakura screamed.

She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and took off down the path, trying to find the building in her vision. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was heading in the right direction. It was as if something was pulling her where she needed to go. As for Tomoyo, she was hanging on to Sakura's hand for dear life. She wasn't that good at skating and she really didn't want to fall, especially at the speed they were going. Plus, she had no idea what was going on, so all she could really do anyway was hang on to Sakura's hand for the ride.

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Meilin were walking through the park on their way home from the store. Meilin had needed a new notebook for school and had insisted that he go with her. Syaoran finally agreed to go, only to shut her up. Meilin was wearing a pair of jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt and blue ribbons around her bon-bons while Syaoran had on a pair of jeans with a beige t-shirt and a jean jacket over it. Suddenly they heard Tomoyo's voice from across the playground on a different path.

"Sakura, what's wrong?! Where are we going?! Please, slow down!"

Syaoran and Meilin turned to the left where they heard Tomoyo's voice. On a path across the grass they saw Sakura pulling the frightened purple haired girl behind her quickly.

"Isn't that Sakura and Tomoyo?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah it is . . ." Syaoran answered his voice slightly dazed.

Meilin didn't like the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was actually happy to see Sakura. She looked at his face and didn't like what she saw there anymore than she liked the sound in his voice. Syaoran had a half smile on his face as he stared at Sakura. Meilin was just about to say something to him, when they heard Sakura's panic-stricken voice.

"He's got Naoko, Tomoyo! She's in trouble!"

"What are you talking about!? Who's he?!" Tomoyo questioned still not sure of what was going on.

"The guy from my dream! I saw a vision! He's got Naoko and we have to save her!" she replied.

Tomoyo's eye's filled with worry for their classmate. "Oh my gosh! I hope she's okay!"

"Me too! The sooner we get there the safer she'll be, so hang on!"

Sakura sped around the corner swinging a frantic Tomoyo around with her. Syaoran and Meilin stared at the empty corner they disappeared around.

"What was that all about?" Meilin wondered out loud.

Syaoran was thinking about what Sakura said then realization dawned on him. He took off after Sakura and Tomoyo.

Meilin was hot on his heels. "Syaoran, where are you going?! Grrr, wait for me!"

When Sakura and Tomoyo reached the building they stopped.

"This just looks like an apartment building that's been emptied for renovation . . ." Tomoyo said as she looked at the building.

Sakura glanced around for any sign of Naoko or the man from her dream. "This is where he is, I can feel it . . ."

She took off her key necklace and summoned the sealing wand then she turned to her friend. "I want you to stay here Tomoyo."

Sakura summoned The Jump card and jumped to the top of the roof before her friend could protest.

Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Please be careful Sakura. . . ."

As soon as she landed on the roof she saw the cloaked man holding Naoko as if she were nothing but a rag doll. Jump returned to a card and Sakura stayed near the edge of the building while holding her staff in front of her in a defensive position. Even though he had a cloak on, Sakura could see his face. He had short wavy orange hair and square spectacle glasses on.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sakura, the card mistress. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," his deep voice boomed accusingly.

"Who are you?! What have you done to Naoko?! What do you want?!" she demanded.

The mysterious man sneered, "Get straight to the point don't you? I am Cenetar, a powerful magician, and an enemy of Clow Reed. I was his biggest rival" he said haughtily, "He made me look like a fool and now I'm back to get my revenge."

Even though Sakura already had an idea of what the answer was she asked anyway, "And just how do you plan to get your revenge?"

Cenetar flashed her a menacing smile before saying, "By taking the Clow cards and using them for my own evil intent of course, and by taking your power."

Sakura gasped at the last part but held her ground. "If I'm the one you want, then why'd you take Naoko?!"

"The answer to that is really quite simple. You see, I just got into town, in fact, you and that boy sensed me the moment I arrived yesterday. Anyway, I need to do some . . . . research if you will, on my enemy, which is obviously you since Clow Reed is gone and you have his cards now. I need to know what I'm up against. I need to see the extent of your power. I want to see you go to your limit. So think of this as a test to see just how far you'll go for your loved ones," he finished darkly.

Dow on the ground, Syaoran and Meilin turned the corner and saw Tomoyo standing in front of a building looking up. They ran up to her.

"Daidouji!"

Tomoyo turned around when she heard Syaoran call her name. She was surprised to see him and Meilin. Neither she nor Sakura had noticed them at the park.

"Li, Meilin, what are you two doing here?"

Syaoran pressed on ignoring her question. "Never mind, where's Kinomoto!?"

Tomoyo pointed up. "She's on the roof."

Syaoran and Meilin looked up to the roof and could see Sakura up there, her back to them arguing with someone. Tomoyo started to explain what happened at the park. Back on the roof, Sakura was still talking to Cenetar.

"Please, let Naoko go! She has noting to do with this!" the green-eyed girl pleaded as she tightened her grip on the sealing wand.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have no intention of keeping her she's of no use to me anymore. I just needed her to see if you could find us and if you'd come, and you did."

"Then let her go, please!"

. Cenetar smiled deviously, "You want her? Then take her!"

He threw the unconscious Naoko at Sakura. Though Sakura was able to catch the girl, when Naoko smashed into her, she lost her balance and started to fall backwards off the roof with her unconscious classmate. As Sakura started to fall Cenetar spoke.

"Make no mistake, Cardcaptor Sakura, we WILL meet again, if you survive the fall that is!"

Cenetar started to laugh as he disappeared. From the ground, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo all watched in horror as Sakura, along with Naoko, started to fall backwards off the roof, then were free falling towards the ground. All they could do was watch. Syaoran had no time to call his sword and use a wind paper. Luckily Sakura was quick to think. She held her unconscious friend in her left arm with the sealing staff in her left hand. With her right hand she reached behind her back and pulled The Windy card out then she threw it in front of her. As soon as the card left her hand she took the staff in her right hand and slammed her wand down on the card.

"Windy, stop Naoko and me form hitting the ground! Windy, release and dispel!" came her command.

Windy came out of her card and started to swirl around the wand. Right before they hit the ground, Windy tugged on the sealing wand so they slowly finished their decent.

Sakura's feet touched the ground and she sat down relieved that she and Naoko were finally safe. Windy returned to her card as Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo all ran over to them. As soon as Tomoyo reached Sakura she knelt on the ground to check her and Naoko.

"Are you guys alright?!" she asked.

"Yeah, we're okay, Naoko's just unconscious that's all."

"What happened?! Was it him?!" Syaoran demanded to know.

Meilin still didn't know what was going on. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" she begged.

Sakura shifted Naoko over to Tomoyo then stood up to face Syaoran.

"It was him Li," Sakura said slightly out of breath.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"I will, but first, we have to figure out where Naoko was before that creep took her and put her back there before she wakes up. Otherwise she's really going to be suspicious if she wakes up out here," Sakura stated.

Tomoyo looked at her auburn haired friend. "How are we supposed to do that?"

They all started to think then Meilin had an idea. "Syaoran, can't you use the Lazen board?"

"Only if Yanagisawa left something in the last place she was," he said.

"Good idea Meilin!" Sakura exclaimed, "Try it Li, you never know, maybe it'll work."

Syaoran pulled out a small Ying-Yang pendant then he closed his eyes and started to chant.

"Metal, gold, wood, wind, water, fire, earth. Oracles of thunder and lightning come to my aid."

The charm grew into the Lazen board. Syaoran held it out in front of him as he said, "Ancient sorcery that spins, send forth the power within! Force know my plight, release the light! Lead us to the last place Yanagisawa was!"

A blue light shot out of the center of the Lazen board and hit Naoko then it went in the direction of the park.

"Look it's working! Meilin you're a genius!" Sakura exclaimed..

Meilin smirk as if there was ever a doubt. "Yeah, I know."

Sakura asked, "Meilin, can you carry Naoko for us?"

Frowning slightly she replied, "All right, but I'd better get some answers soon."

Syaoran started running towards the park, while Sakura skated quickly behind him, Tomoyo holding on tightly to her hand, and Meilin running behind them with Naoko on her back. When they reached the park the Lazen board led them straight to a book lying on the ground next to a bench. Sakura bent down to pick it up.

"A book?"

She turned it over and Tomoyo read the title over her shoulder. "Stories about ghosts, gobblins, and monsters, volume 3?"

Sakura started getting pale just thinking about the awful kinds of stories the book told.

"Well it's definitely Naoko's," she said with a crack in her voice.

Meilin set Naoko on the bench and Tomoyo started to shake her. "Hey Naoko, wake up."

She started to stir and opened her eyes.

Sakura smiled in relief then said, "Hey Naoko, are you okay?"

Naoko looked around somewhat startled to see all of them there. "Huh, what are all of you doing here? What happened?"

"We were passing by when we saw you laying on this bench. We just came over to see if you were all right," Sakura lied.

She put a hand to her head and said, "Yeah, I feel fine."

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was getting ready to read my book when I suddenly felt this cold rush pass through me. Then I guess I passed out . . . how strange . . ."

_You have no idea . . ._ "Here, this was on the ground," Sakura said as she handed the girl her book.

"Thanks. I'd better get going or I'll be late for my piano lesson. See you guys in school on Monday!"

Naoko waved then walked out of the park. All four friends sat down on the bench with a sigh of relief. Tomoyo and Melin were on the ends with Syaoran and Sakura in the middle.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Nice save Sakura, Naoko had no idea what really happened."

"And I still have no idea what's going on so spill it!" Meilin complained with an agitated look in her face.

Sakura explain everything starting with the dream. She had left out her discussion with Tomoyo at the park, for obvious reasons, then told of the vision she had and the discussion on the roof with Cenetar.

Syaoran looked at her seriously. "To have a vision like that, your magic has really gotten strong."

"You think so?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yeah, I certainly can't do it."

"You don't have to be able to Syaoran! You can do plenty of other really cool things, like use those elemental papers and the Lazen board!" Meilin said defending him.

He looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "I can speak for myself Meilin."

"Sorry. . ."

Ignoring the two Chinese cousins Sakura went on, "So anyway, what are we going to do about Cenetar? I can't keep an eye on all my friends 24/7! And I can't bare the thought of them getting hurt because of me . . . Maybe I shouldn't hang out with you guys anymore, at least for now . . ." she trailed off sadly.

"Sakura no! Don't say that!" Tomoyo cried.

"Yeah, besides, we're in this together remember? We're a team!" Syaoran added.

Sakura looked at him seriously. "But Li, that was before I knew that I'm the only one he wants. All he wants from you are the cards you've got. But from me he wants my cards and power, which basically means my life according to him. If you don't get in his way, maybe he'll spare you . . ."

"No!" Syaoran shouted, "I'm not going to let you face this problem alone! Separate we're both good, but together we make a great team and you know it."

"Syaoran's right Sakura! We're a team, you said so yourself! Even though Tomoyo and I don't have any magical lineage we're still part of this team. And this is one team that's going to stick together!" Meilin shouted enthusiastically.

Needless to say, everyone was a little surprised at Meilin's sudden out burst, but they were glad that she was finally starting to act like a team player.

Tomoyo smiled, "I agree with Meilin. We're your friends Sakura, we want to help you! We believe in you, and we know you can do it!"

"You guys, thanks. But-"

Syaoran shook his head. "No 'buts'. We're in this together and . . . no matter what Cenetar tries, I promise I'll protect you."

Sakura smiled forlornly at Syaoran. She really appreciated his gesture, but no matter how she tried to deny it, she had this sinking feeling that when this was all over, she wouldn't be alive to see it.

"Thank-you Li, that's really sweet of you. But . . . you shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep."

"But I will be able to, I'm positive!" he tried to assure her.

"Only fools are positive," she said as she abruptly stood and started to skate away. Syaoran stood up to go after her.

"Kinomoto wait!"

Tomoyo put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Don't Li, let her go. I think she just needs some time alone."

Syaoran shrugged his classmate's hand off his shoulder and said, "Well I'm still going to follow her to make sure she gets home safely!"

Syaoran ran off in the direction Sakura had gone. Meilin stayed behind to talk with Tomoyo. She didn't want to get in his way. As Syaoran turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks and quickly jumped back behind the wall of the building he was passing. He peeked around from the side careful not to be seen by the two people standing there. Sakura was there with Yukito. He had a bag in one arm and Sakura in the other. Yukito let her go and started talking to the green-eyed girl who was blushing profusely. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he continued to watch them anyway. Suddenly, Yukito put his free arm around Sakura's shoulder and started to walk down the street with her. As Syaoran watched he could feel anger and jealousy welling up inside of him. He knew Sakura had a crush on Yukito, or at least, she did. What he didn't know was that she didn't anymore. The sight of Sakura with Yukito like that made him mad and he couldn't understand why.

_Why do I feel like this? Why do I even care? So what if Sakura's with Tsukishiro, it's no big deal because it's of no importance to me . . . But, why do I feel so upset then?_

Syaoran quickly turned around and fled the scene angry and confused. As he approached the other two girls still sitting on the bench, Tomoyo spotted him. She and Meilin stood up, confusion written on their faces.

"Li, I thought you went to make sure Sakura got home safely, what are you doing back here so soon?" she questioned.

"She certainly doesn't need me to look after her!" Syaoran yelled at the purple haired girl. His sudden attitude confused them more.

"Syaoran what are you talking about?" Meilin asked.

Syaoran didn't stop when he reached the bench he kept walking in the direction of his apartment as he answered.

"What does she need me for when she's got that guy her brother hangs out with to walk her home?!"

Tomoyo and Meilin stared at each other with shocked looks on each of their faces and similar thoughts.

_I wonder why Li's so upset . . . don't tell me he's jealous because Sakura was with Tsukishiro. But why else would he act like that? Li must care for Sakura, how cute!!_

_Why is Syaoran so upset all of a sudden? No way, it can't be because he's jealous of Sakura being with another guy . . . could it?_

Meilin suddenly realized that Syaoran was way ahead of her, so she quickly said good-bye to Tomoyo and ran to catch up with him. Tomoyo called her bodyguards to come and pick her up, then sat down on the bench and started to take off her skates while she waited.

XXXXXX

When Sakura left the park she was deep in thought, so she didn't see Yukito there and bumped right into him, literally. He had just walked out of the bakery Sakura had been passing when she collided with him. He held onto her in one arm to keep her from falling, while he held on to his bag of baked goods in the other. Sakura started blushing out of sheer embarrassment before she even realized who she had bumped into. When she looked up she realized it was Yukito.

"Yukito!"

"Hey Sakura," he said, smiling as usual.

"Sorry I bumped into you like that. I should have been watching where I was going. I just had a really stressful day," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, just a little tired I guess."

"Well, I was on my way to your house anyway to barrow some chemistry notes from Toya so I'll walk with you," he offered.

"Okay."

Yukito put his arm around Sakura's shoulders so she could lean on him while he walked since she was so warn out.

"You know Sakura, Toya takes you for granted. You're like the little sister I always wanted, but never got," Yukito stated fondly, "Toya's luckier than he cares to admit."

Sakura looked down at the ground and smiled. At one time, to hear those words from Yukito would have broken her heart, but now, she didn't mind at all since the feeling was mutual. Now instead of getting that "floaty" feeling whenever she was around Yukito, she seemed to get it at the slightest thought of Syaoran. If only Syaoran had known that, he might not have stormed off so upset.

"Well, you're like the older brother I always wanted, but never got. Instead I got stuck with Toya the ungrateful," she scowled.

Yukito started to laugh. "I'm touched you wish I was your older brother instead of Toya, but even though he doesn't always show it, he loves you all the same."

"I know, but he's still going down the first chance I get!" Sakura said making a fist and shaking it.

She laughed with Yukito this time as they continued to walk to her house. Sakura felt much better then she did when she left the park, but she still had an uneasy feeling that things were going to get much worse before they started to get better again, if they did get better . . .

_**End chapter 2.**_

**A/N**: Well, that's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it, much more exciting then chapter 1 right:) Please review, I'd love some feed back! I know there wasn't that much S&S waff in this chapter. Sorry, I promise there will be more waffy moments in later chapters. It gives you something to look forward to! For the record I'm just having Syaoran and Sakura use the English phrases when they use magic b/c they rhyme and are more fun than the direct translations lol Plus I'm gonna have Toya call her "squirt" like in the English one rather than "monster" (which is the translation of kaiju) b/c it sounds better to me. And I know in Japan they have a half day of school every Saturday but I'm just going with the American system since that's what I'm used to. Not a huge deal but still wanted to point that out. On a personal note, I've been to Japan and I went in Tokyo Tower, and it is sooooo cool! They have all kinds of neat museum things and shops! Well, that's it for now, see-ya in chapter 3!

_SakuraJade_


	3. Chiharu's Up

**A/N**: Here's chapter 3! The plot starts to pick up in this installment. Thanks so much to the few of you who have reviewed:)

Disclaimer: "I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Never did, never will."

" means spoken words

_italics_ means thought

( means insert movement, noise, AN, etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 3: Chiharu's Up_

Sunday was a relatively quite day for the Cardcaptors. Cenetar didn't try anything, much to the gang's relief. Sakura and Toya went on a day trip with their father to visit an old classmate from college of his that had invited the family for dinner. Tomoyo and her mom Sonomi went shopping to spend some much needed quality time together. And Syaoran and Meilin were busy practicing new martial arts techniques with Wei, their guardian, and doing homework.

Sunday night Meilin was starting to worry about Syaoran. When they got home on Saturday he went straight to his room and only came out for dinner and to use the bathroom. On Sunday when Meilin tried to ask him what was wrong he blew her off and was really grumpy; well, more so then usual. All he said was to leave him alone. Meilin was hurt. If anything they were supposed to be friends, and he acted like she was nothing but an annoyance to him. She felt like excess baggage. All she wanted to do was help, but how was she supposed to do that if he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him? She had a feeling, even though she tried to deny it. It was the most ridiculous idea, and she never would have expected it to happen, but that 'stuffed animal' was always going around saying expect the unexpected. Maybe it wasn't as un-obvious as she thought. . . . She decided that all she could do was to make sure she left the apartment for school at the same time and confront him then.

As for Syaoran, he was having an internal battle with himself. After that Friday night with Sakura he was having all kinds of weird, new feelings and emotions he never felt before that he didn't quite understand. He kept thinking about her, her smile, her eyes, how her hair framed her face perfectly, and how nice she was. After all the mean things he said to her, Sakura's niceness never wavered. She always tried to be his friend. She was something else, something . . . . special. She was different from other people he had met. She wasn't out for herself; she was out for everyone else. And Syaoran couldn't help but smile whenever the thought of her crossed his mind, which was a lot recently.

He also tended to blush, and he just couldn't understand it. He kept telling himself it's just Sakura! He'd known her for a year now, and before he couldn't care less about her, but now, she was all he thought about. And, for the first time in his life, Li Syaoran . . . . . was scared. This Cenetar guy meant business, he was going to try and take Sakura away from him, for good. And right after they had become friends too. Well, Syaoran wasn't going to stand for it! There was no way he was going to let anybody take HIS Sakura away. Not Cenetar, and not Tsukishiro . . . . Syaoran's head shot up at that thought. Where had that come from? His Sakura? Was he really that upset when he saw Sakura with Tsukishiro? He realized he was; he couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was starting to develop feelings for Sakura that went farther than friendship. Now the only question was, how did she feel about him?

_This is too confusing, I'm going to bed! _

Syaoran gave up trying to figure everything out and decided to just go to sleep. As soon as he fell asleep he dreamed. He was in an open field covered in a light blanket of bright white snow at the edge of the woods by the school. It was dark out, and he was wearing his traditional green robes. Behind him he heard a female voice. It sounded as if the owner of the voice was struggling to get free of something. He turned around and to his horror he saw Sakura. She was in a cute pink and white outfit, obviously made by Tomoyo, and she had these black vine-like things wrapped around her arms and legs, so the end effect looked like she was being crucified. Syaoran started to run towards her screaming her name.

"Sakura!!!! SAKURA!!!"

Her head jerked up when she heard her name. She gazed at him with pain filled eyes.

"Syaoran! Get out of here! Please don't co-ah!"

In the middle of her sentence her head snapped up, wide eyed. Then a beautiful pink crystal with white swirls in it came out of her chest. (**A/N:** Just picture the crystals from Sailor Moon if you've seen it, you know, the one's the heart snatchers are after) Cenetar had shot a light beam of some sort through her back to make the crystal come out of her chest.

Sakura stuttered out a final sentence. "I-I told you . . . not t-to make promises y-you couldn't . . . keep . . ."

Her eyes went blank and her head hung as Cenetar laughed evilly. He came around from behind her and grabbed the crystal

Syaoran stared at her unable to comprehend what just happened. "No. . . Sakura? Sakura?! SAKURA!?" he cried desperate for a sign of life from her.

Nothing, no answer came from her. Cenetar waved his hand and the vine-like things recoiled back into the ground. As Sakura's limp and lifeless body dropped to the ground, she shed a single tear from her glassy, lifeless eyes as they closed forever. When she hit the ground she lay there unmoving.

Cenetar smirked, "You can have her body, I have what I wanted her life force and magic power!"

Syaoran ran to Sakura instantly. He picked her up and started calling her name and shaking her simultaneously. "Sakura, wake up! Please, answer me! Open your eyes please! Sakura . . . . don't leave me . . . ." he choked out.

"Scream her name all you want, you'll NEVER receive an answer! Say good-bye to your dear cardmistress, Li Syaoran, because she's dead, and dead people don't talk!" Cenetar said his words cutting through Syaoran like a knife.

He started to laugh evilly while Syaoran stared at Sakura's pale and lifeless face. He could feel a pain in his chest where his heart was and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as the truth sunk in. Kinomoto Sakura was dead. Syaoran couldn't hold it back anymore. He let a heart wrenching screamed rip free from his throat.

_**Monday morning . . . **_

"NOOOOOO!"

Syaoran bolted up right in his bed, a cold sweat on his forehead. He looked down at his arms, not seeing Sakura's body there he looked around his room and came to the conclusion that it was just a dream, a terrible dream, but a dream none-the-less.

He slouched back down on his bed as he sighed in relief. "I-it was just a dream . . . . Thank God . . ."

Suddenly his door burst open to reveal both Wei and Meilin, worry and confusion etched on their faces.

"Oh Syaoran what happened!?" his cousin cried.

Wei asked, "Master Syaoran, are you all right?!"

He shook his head, his bangs plastered to his forehead, "I'm okay, really. I just had an awful dream, that's all . . ."

"Are you sure?" Wei pressed.

"Yes, I'm going back to sleep," Syaoran replied as he rolled over his back to Wei and Meilin.

Wei ushered Meilin out and closed the door leaving Syaoran alone. He starred at the ceiling while he thought of the dream.

_There's no way I can go back to sleep now. Not after that dream . . ._

He rolled over and looked at his clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. Syaoran sighed and resumed starring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the dream out of his head.

"I never have precognitive dreams, that's Sakura's department, but, that dream was so . . . . real . . . ." he said out loud to an empty room.

He felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of the dream being real.

"I've got to do everything in my power to stop that dream from coming true! If something like that happens to Sakura, I'll never forgive myself!"

Syaoran sat up blinking. He suddenly realized he was referring to her by her first name. He was always very distant with girls. The only girls he was close enough with to call by their first name were Meilin and his four sisters. But in that dream both him and Sakura were using each others first name. It was an interesting observation since they never called each other by their first names . . .

_**Two hours later . . . **_

Syaoran was dressed and walking out the door for school. He didn't even bother to wait for Meilin. As he walked out the door of the building, he heard a girl call out to him.

"Hey," he heard her call, the salutation flat.

Syaoran turned around to see Meilin leaning up against the wall of the building.

"What do you want Meilin?" he asked, somewhat surprised to see her there waiting for him.

Meilin got straight to the point. "Some answers."

"Meilin-"

She cut him off. "Don't 'Meilin' me! Look Syaoran, I know something is going on with you and I want to know what!"

Syoaran glared at her and said, "It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!" she spat back, "We're supposed to be friends! Please . . . let me help you," she whispered.

Syaoran glanced at the pleading look in Meilin's eyes and sighed. "Look, I've just had a lot on my mind lately okay?"

Syaoran turned around and started to walk away, but what Meilin said stopped him.

"It's Sakura isn't it?"

He turned around to look at the raven haired girl.

"What?" he feigned ignorance.

Meilin continued, "This . . . all of this . . . is about her isn't it? Please don't lie to me. I can tell ya know. After all, we've known each other since we were toddlers. I can read you like a book, so please tell me the truth. You . . . you care about her, don't you?"

Syaoran could feel his cheeks starting to burn with a blush as he stammered. "W-well we're friends now and-"

She shook her head at his denial. "No, it's much more than that. You're falling in love with her aren't you?"

He looked at the ground unable to meet her ruby eyes. He really didn't want to hurt Meilin, but he couldn't help how he felt.

"Maybe, I mean, I don't really know yet, but, I know I'm starting to have feelings for her that go beyond friendship. . ." he trailed off not sure what else to say.

She smiled sadly. "I thought so. . . When . . . did it happen?"

Syaoran explained what happened between him and Sakura at the cemetery Friday night. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort when she remained silent after his story.

"Meilin, I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't help how I feel . . . You'll always be my friend, like another sister to me, and I'll always love you as a cousin, but I'll never love you the way you want me to. I just . . . can't," he said honestly.

Meilin shook her head. "Mmm-mmm . . . I understand Syaoran. I have to admit that it's hard, but, it's okay though. You . . . and Sakura . . . are my friends, and nothings going to change that. I'll get over this, don't worry about it."

Syaoran smiled, "Thanks Meilin."

"It's okay, as long as we're still friends."

"Of course," he said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Meilin went on, "Besides, I'm happy for you, both of you. I have to say, you do make a cute couple. You're perfect for each other."

Syaoran started to blush while he twiddled his thumbs nervously and stared at the ground.

"Thanks, but, uh, there's just one problem. . ."

Meilin looked at him with raised eye brows, "And what's that?"

"She has no idea how I feel about her. . ." he uttered quietly as he hung his head.

Meilin face faulted and got back up, her right eye and fingers twitching slightly.

"Whadaya mean she has 'no idea'!?" she growled.

Syaoran gulped, "I, uh, haven't told her yet. . ."

Meilin smacked her forehead at her cousin's stupidity. "Ahhhh, Li Syaoran you are unbelievable!!"

He started running towards the school with Meilin hot on his trail ready to pound him one.

"Come on Meilin, stop! You're acting like a maniac!" he shouted at her over his shoulder.

Meilin shook her fist at him as she continued to give chase. "I'll show you a maniac you moron! How could you not tell her!?"

Syaoran ran on towards the school defending himself against Meilin's comments about his stupidity. Wei was on the balcony or their apartment watching the two run off in the distance. He took a sip of his tea and smiled.

"I'm so glad those two finally reached an understanding."

He turned around and walked back into the house.

XXXXXX

At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura still hadn't gotten up yet. Kero was trying to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Unbelievable, she has extremely strong magical powers. . . but she can't get up on time for school. Go figure," he grumbled.

Suddenly Sakura's door opened. Kero stopped flying and dropped to the bed instantly. Toya peeked in and eyed Kero suspiciously, causing the little guardian beast to sweat drop, then he looked at Sakura and smirked. He left for a minute then returned with a soaking wet wash rag. He counted to three and flung it on Sakura's face. She sat up immediately screaming.

"Ahhhhh that's cold!!"

She heard Toya laughing is head off as he quickly retreated from her room. Sakura shook her right hand while fuming.

"Errrrr, just you wait Toya! One of these days I'm going to make you sorry!"

"Dream on squirt!" his voice carried from down the hall.

Kero sat up on her bed when he was sure Toya was gone for good.

"You gotta admit that was pretty funny."

Sakura glared at Kero, "Who asked you?!"

She got out of bed and started to put her school uniform on. (**A/N**: Okay, Sakura and Co. are in 8th grade, and they go to Tomoeda Junior High. However they still have the same teachers, and are in the same seating order and classroom as the original. The uniforms are different, if you've seen the last couple pages in the final CCS manga volume that's what they wear. If you haven't read that they aren't much different from the ones in the elementary school. Remember, this story takes place when they are 14, and it started when they were 13, not 10, like I said that's really too young for this kind of thing. So even though they are 14 Syaoran and Meilin have only been in Tomoeda for a little over a year).

"How's the weather look Kero?"

He flew over to the window and wiped a layer of frost off.

"It's sunny, but looks pretty cold. Winter's definitely coming."

Sakura smiled faintly, "I can't wait till it snows."

She put her hair in its usual pigtails and headed down the stairs to breakfast. Toya was finishing his breakfast while Sakura was just starting hers.

"Well, I'm off," he stated as he rose from the table and started heading for the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Sakura yelled after him.

She quickly shoveled her breakfast into her mouth and ran to put her blades on.

"Thanks for breakfast Dad, see you after school!"

Fujitaka yelled after his kids, "Have a good day you two!"

Sakura sped out the door after Toya.

"Toya wait!" she yelled from behind her big brother.

He shook his head and continued peddling his bicycle at the same speed.

"No can do Squirt! I've got a group presentation first hour and I'm supposed to be there already so my group and I can go over it one more time!"

"The least you can do is let me skitch after what you did to me this morning!" (**A/N:** You know, when you hold on to the back of a bike or car etc. and you are on skates. It's called skitching, but I'm not exactly sure that's how you spell it . . . Oh well, I just know it's fun!)

Toya rolled his eyes but slowed down just a bit. "Fine, grab on, but hurry!"

Sakura smiled and thanked him as she grabbed on to the back of his seat. Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo were already at school. Tomoyo and Meilin were chatting while Syoaran was sitting in his seat with his head on his arm staring out the window. He couldn't wait to see Sakura. After that dream he had he needed to see her, just to see with his own eyes that she was fine. Suddenly he saw Toya approaching the school pretty fast, but he didn't see Sakura. He started to have a hollow feeling in his stomach. What if something happened to her? What if something was wrong? But before his thoughts could get any worse, Toya swerved to the left, towards the high school, and Sakura flung herself off the back of the bike. Syaoran smiled in relief. She turned around to go backwards and started waving good-bye to her brother. Then she turned back around and ramped up the curb before turning her skates sideways and coming to a quick halt. Syaoran watched in admiration.

_She really is good on those things. No wonder she has a perfect figure . . ._

Syoaran's face turned a deep shade of scarlet at his last thought. Sakura sat down and took off her skates, then ran inside the building to her locker. She tossed her skates in her locker and put her shoes on before she booked it to class. When she saw the others she said good morning.

"Morning Tomoyo, Meilin."

Tomoyo smiled at her cheery friend. "Good morning Sakura."

Meilin simply waved. Sakura sat down in her seat and turned to face Syaoran as she removed her hat.

"Good morning Li."

Syaoran just stared at her, relieved to see for himself that she was fine, at least for now . . . Sakura started to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"Li, what's wrong, are you okay?" she asked worry starting to flutter onto her pretty face.

He blinked and started to blush when he realized he was staring at her intently.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine. Good morning," he returned looking away.

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute."

Syaoran's blush deepened as Sakura turned around to face the front since Terada-sensei came in.

XXXXXX

School dragged by till lunchtime. The gang was sitting in the classroom in a circle eating and talking since it was too cold to go outside.

"Oh no, we have a math test today in Mizuki-sensei's class and I forgot to study!" Sakura suddenly cried.

Meilin rolled her eyes at Sakura's forgetfulness. "Jeeze Kinomoto, you better get your act together."

Syaoran looked at Meilin with a confused expression on his face.

He leaned over to her and whispered, "I thought you said you were friends with her now?"

"Just because I said I'm friends with her doesn't mean I'm going to stop giving her a hard time. I'll lighten up on her and give her a break when she proves to me that she's worthy of my good graces!" she whispered back.

Syaoran sighed, a muffin-shaped puff of air coming out of his mouth as he did so.

Sakura missed the exchange between the two Chinese exchange students.

"I hate math, sometimes it's just sooooo hard!" she finished with a whine and a pout.

Meilin got a sly grin on her face. "Syaoran's great at math, it's his best subject. Say Syaoran, why don't you give Sakura a few tutoring sessions sometime?"

Syaoran shot Meilin a look that expressed the term "if looks could kill" perfectly. Sakura smiled brightly, oblivious to what just transpired between Syaoran and Meilin.

"Would you Li? That would be great!" she exclaimed, her eyes shinning.

Syaoran just shook his head 'yes' not trusting his voice, while he blushed profusely at the thought of spending time tutoring Sakura, alone.

"Thanks a lot Li, I really appreciate it!"

"S-sure thing," he replied weakly.

"Sakura why don't you use the rest of lunch to study for the math test?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Good idea!" she said as she pulled out her math notes and started to review them.

Syaoran started whispering to Meilin again. "Meilin, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm doing you a favor that's what! You'll thank me later, you'll see. Just because I promised you that I wouldn't tell Sakura you like her doesn't mean I'm not going to try and help you get her!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"I can handle this on my own!" Syaoran snorted stubbornly.

Meilin made a face at him, obviously disagreeing.

"Yeah right, who are you kidding?" she deadpanned, "If you handle this on your own you'll never end up with Sakura, or anyone else for that matter. Just trust me."

He glared at her. "Yeah, I trust you, about as far as I can throw you!"

She stopped and though about it for a second. "You know, you could probably throw me pretty far, after all-"

Syaoran scowled impatiently, "Oh will you just drop it!"

Just then the school bell rang to start class again. After another three long hours the final bell rang, signaling that school was over. Sakura stood up and gathered her stuff. She was one of the last students out. She walked towards Mizuki-sensei's desk to hand in her test. After reviewing her notes at lunch, the test turned out to be easier than she expected, but she still thought she could do better if Syaoran tutored her.

"So, how was the test Sakura?" her teacher inquired.

"Not too bad," Sakura replied.

Kaho smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, see you tomorrow Mizuki-sensei."

Just as Sakura turned around to walk away Mizuki-sensei spoke barely above a whisper.

"Quite a strange and dangerous aura in Tomoeda, eh Sakura? Better be prepared the enemy can strike at any time."

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around. "What?"

Kaho continued to smile at her like she didn't say anything out of the ordinary. "Better get going, don't want to be late for cheerleading practice."

"Yeah. . ." Sakura trailed off eyeing her math teacher with uncertainty.

She walked out the door deep in thought. _There's something strange about Mizuki-sensei. She's so . . . mysterious. . . _

As soon as Sakura walked out the door she felt someone grab her hand. She jumped, startled, but calmed down when she realized it was Syaoran.

"Li, you scared me!" she said taking a deep breath to calm her fraying nerves.

"Oh, sorry," he said simply.

Sakura waved off his apology, "It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose. So, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Actually I was waiting for you."

Sakura blush faintly, "You were? Why?"

He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up yet again as he said, "I-I wanted t-to know when you w-wanted to get together for the tutoring session."

Sakura shifted her books from one arm to the other as she said, "Oh yeah, um, how about tomorrow? It's my turn to cook, so you can come home with me right after school and stay for dinner."

"O-okay. Wait, your brother isn't going to be home is he?" Syaoran asked raising his eyebrows. It was no secret that he and Toya didn't exactly see eye-to-eye.

Sakura shook her head, "No he's working tomorrow night so he won't be home until later, why?"

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and glowered, "Because, I know he doesn't really like me much . . ."

Sakura grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand.

"Well, you did kind of attack me when you first came here."

Syaoran sweat dropped slightly, she was right.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. Trying to take your cards was uncalled for," Syaoran admitted.

Sakura smiled warmly, "It's okay, no hard feelings. We're friends now, and that's all that matters."

Syaoran grinned in return, "I guess you're right," his face grew serious as he continued, "So what were you talking about with Mizuki-sensei?"

"Oh it was the strangest thing . . ." she said, her smile fading.

Sakura started to tell Syaoran what their math teacher told her. Meanwhile, kids were still filing out of the school's front doors. Chiharu was walking out with Takashi.

"So I'll call you later tonight," he said to his girlfriend.

Chiharu smiled happily, "Okay!"

As they reached the street, she gave him a quick kiss and said good-bye. He crossed the street while Chiharu started to walk back to the school for cheerleading practice. Suddenly she turned back around and called out to Takashi.

"Takashi wait!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. Up the street, Cenetar appeared by a parked car. He waved his hand and the break broke, which caused the car to start rolling towards the school picking up speed as it rolled.

"What is it Chiharu?" he called from across the street.

"I forgot I'm going to my grandparents after cheerleading practice, so you'll have to call me there! Let me give you the number!"

Chiharu took out a piece of paper and a pen from her satchel and quickly scribbled the number down. Then she started to walk across the street to hand him the slip of paper. Sakura and Syaoran had walked to Sakura's locker, which wasn't too far from the front doors, while talking about Mizuki-sensei.

"See? I told you that lady is not who she seems. . ." Syaoran said with a sour tone in his voice. He had always been skeptical of their math teacher and what Sakura was telling him wasn't helping.

"But Syaoran, every time we've seen her and it had something to do with the Clow Cards she's helped us not hurt us. I think she's on our side. Besides, she's-"

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened as she saw a vision of a car speeding towards Chiharu. Syaoran looked at her with worry all over his face.

"Oh please no!" Sakura yelled then took off running down the hall. Syaoran raced after her immediately not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Kinomoto wait! What's wrong?!" he called after her trying to catch up.

Skaura jumped down the stairs and threw the front doors open, Syaoran not too far behind her. She saw Chiharu walking across the street towards Takashi who was on the other side. She screamed at her friend as she sprinted towards her.

"Chiharu get out of the street!"

Chiharu stopped in the middle of the street upon hearing her name and turned to see Sakura sprinting towards her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" she asked the bewildered girl.

Cenetar saw Sakura coming so he waved his hand again and the car gained speed. Hearing something behind her, Chiharu turned around only to see a car barreling down the street straight for her. All she could do was put her hands up and scream. Takashi and Syaoran saw the car too.

"Chiharu!" her boyfriend yelled fearing the worse for his girlfriend.

"Stop!" Syaoran shouted at Sakura hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she was.

Just as the car was ready to hit Chiharu, Sakura reached her. She grabbed Chiharu then spun while pulling her frightened friend with her. The car zoomed past them, missing the two girls by a mere inch as they toppled to the ground and rolled to the curb by Takashi. He immediately bent down to check on them as the car smashed into another parked car further down the street. Syaoran ran across the street to see if they were okay too. His pulse was beating in his head. He couldn't believe how close Sakura came to getting hit by that car. At the crucial moment when they just got out of the way he could have sworn his heart stopped. Tomoyo and Meilin had been out front too and came running over to help. Tomoyo called the police on her cell phone quickly to report the car accident even though no one was injured. Chiharu started to cry because she was so relieved. She hugged Sakura tightly thanking her over and over again for saving her life.

"Oh God thank you Sakura, thank you, thank you . . ."

"Shhh, it's okay Chiharu, you're safe now," she said trying to calm her classmate.

Sakura handed the hysterical cheerleader over to her boyfriend who simple hugged her while she cried. Syaoran helped Sakura up and looked her over to make sure she was okay.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me to death! Are you okay?!" he yelled his heart still racing.

Sakura was touched by how concerned Syaoran was with her well-being and how much he seemed to care.

She smiled a small smile despite her self, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Syaoran let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, "Thank God."

He hugged Sakura out of sheer relief. Sakura was a little shocked at how openly he was displaying affection, but she hugged him back.

"Oh my gosh, are you two okay?!" Tomoyo asked as she and Meilin reached them.

"What the heck just happened?!" Meilin demanded.

Sakura and Chiharu decided to skip cheerleading practice for the day. Takashi walked the still uneasy Chiharu home, while Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin sat down on the front steps of the school so Sakura could explain what was going on.

Tomoyo recapped, "So you had another vision, but this time it was about Chiharu instead of Naoko?"

Sakura nodded her head to confirm Tomoyo's statement. "Basically. I also felt Cenetar's presence."

"Well even if you hadn't, I'd say it's safe to blame him for this anyway," Meilin frowned.

The other three were quick to agree with her.

"Man that Cenetar's got a lot of nerve messing with my friends like that! I'm going to make him sorry for it too!" Sakura clenched her fists clearly angered by the evil magician.

Tomoyo patted her friend on the back, "Right on Sakura! You show him he can't mess with us like that!"

Tomoyo suddenly had stars in her eyes.

"And that means I get to make you another battle costume! I think I'll do a pink and white theme this time! Oh and I'd better get another tape for my camcorder so I don't run out and I'll need some new batteries too, plus . . ."

Tomoyo continued to babble about how Sakura looked cute in whatever she wore, while the other three sweat dropped.

"Weird is definitely an understatement . . ." Sakura deadpanned.

Syaoran and Meilin just nodded their heads in agreement. Up in their classroom, Mizuki-sensei was watching the group down below.

"Good job Sakura I knew you could do it. And I know you can win against this new evil. I have the utmost faith and confidence in you . . . card mistress . . ."

Cenetar was also watching them, with a look of amusement on his face.

"You certainly are something else mistress of the cards, but make no mistake, I will win in the end. I always get what I want!"

_**End Chapter 3. **_

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Like it, don't like it, please let me know! This chapter was a little shorter than the other two, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. It was still 15 pages at least. Also, Meilin turned nice, for the most part, so that's a good thing. And Mizuki-sensei finally showed, mysterious as ever. I really like her, I think she's cool. Well, that's all for chapter 3, until next time! See-ya!

_SakuraJade_


	4. The Mysterious Mizukisensei Strikes

**AN:** Hey there! I'm back with chapter 4 of my fic. I hope you guys reading it like it! I personally think it's a pretty good story, but that doesn't matter unless the rest of you like it!

Disclaimer: "No matter how much I wish I owned Cardcaptor Sakura I don't. Never have never will.CLAMP does now and forever."

" means spoken words

_Italics _means thoughts

( means insert sound, movement, AN, etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 4: The Mysterious Mizuki-sensei Strikes Again_

"Ahhhhhh, I'm running late!"

Kero looked up lazily from his spot on her head board. "So what else is new?"

Sakura glared at him, "You're not helping Kero!"

She threw on her school uniform, fixed her hair, and bolted down the stairs. She ran past her father on her way to the front door.

"Better get a move on Sakura or you'll be late," he called after her.

"I know!" She looked around, "Where's Toya?"

"He left before you even got up. He had to help set up the Chem lab today."

"Oh."

Sakura strapped on her blades and rolled out the door. "Bye Dad! See you after school!"

She started skating like the wind when she suddenly felt an eerie, evil yet familiar presence. Her breath caught in her throat. Sakura slowly came to a halt by the river she passed everyday on her way to school. She stared straight ahead, fearing what could happen at any moment.

"Cenetar . . ." she whispered into the morning air.

Cenetar appeared behind her, a maniacal laugh passing over his lips.

"Ahahahahahaha! Good morning to you too Sakura!"

She whirled around to come face to face with Cenetar. She jumped back quickly, which wasn't easy since she was in skates.

"You! What do you want?!" she demanded.

Cenetar crossed his arms over his chest, "Now is that anyway to talk to your elders?"

Sakura glared at him and held her ground, "I don't care who you are! I don't know what your problem is but you're going too far! You've got a lot of nerve messing with my friends like that!"

"That was just a little fun, and the funs only just begun Card Mistress!" he said, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"What do you mean!?" she asked, desperate to know what was coming.

"You'd better be careful you never know what's going to happen next!"

Sakura was fraught with worry. _What I wouldn't do to have Li here with me . . ._

Cenetar smirked, seeming to read her thoughts, "No matter how much you wish that boy was here with you he's not. You're all alone."

He started to slink towards her. She backed up in response.

"I'd watch who I get close to if I were you Sakura," he warned, "You never know when they might get taken away from you!"

Cenetar's eerie laugh boomed loudly in the crisp morning air as he disappeared. Sakura quickly turned around and started to skate away as fast as she could. When she was sure she was far enough away she slowed down and started crying as she rolled to school. In the classroom, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin were starting to get worry about Sakura. The final bell had rung and she still wasn't there.

_I hope Sakura's okay. . ._ Syaoran thought to himself.

Sakura reached the school and looked at the clock tower. She realized the final bell had rung. She wiped the tears from her eyes in frustration.

"Great, now I'm really late. I'm going to be in big trouble. . ."

She sat down on a bench and started to take off her skates. Suddenly Mizuki-sensei walked up to her. She had seen the whole thing between Sakura and Cenetar and knew that was the reason Sakura was so late.

"Good morning Sakura. Running a little late today huh?"

She looked up at her math teacher. "Yeah, more so then usual . . . What are you doing out here Mizuki-sensei?"

Kaho smiled warmly at her favorite student, "I had some business to take care of before I came here."

"I see . . ."

"Well, shall we go inside?"

Sakura sighed as she stood up with her skates in her hands, "Yeah. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Kaho shook her head. "Don't you worry about that, you just leave everything to me."

She gave Mizuki-sensei a quizzical look as they walked into the building together. Kaho walked Sakura to her classroom and knocked on the door.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you-"

Terada-sensei opened the door cutting off Sakura's sentence. He looked from Kaho to Sakura then gestured with his hand for them to come in. As soon as Sakura stepped in the room Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin noticed her and all three paid acute attention.

"Well, if it isn't Mizuki-sensei and Sakura. Running a bit late aren't we Sakura?" he said disapprovingly before turning to Kaho. "And what can I do for you Mizuki-sensei?"

Kaho bowed, "I came to apologize for Sakura's tardiness."

"What happened?" Yoshiyuki asked slightly surprised.

"Oh nothing really. Sakura was just helping me with something important, that's why she's so late. Please excuse her on my behave."

Terada-sensei scratched the back of his head, "Well, it must have been really important for you to bring Sakura here yourself and apologize for her tardiness. It's alright by me go take your seat Sakura."

She gave Kaho a thankful look as she headed for her desk.

As she walked to her seat she kept her eyes focused on the floor. She sat down in her seat and laid her head down on her hands. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin immediately knew something was wrong. Sakura was deep in thought, thinking about what Cenetar said to her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Mizuki-sensei said.

Yoshiyuki waved his hand, "No problem."

Kaho let herself out of the classroom. Yoshiyuki closed the door behind her and turned back around to the class to continue his lecture. Try as she might, Sakura was having a difficult time concentrating on her work. Her encounter with Cenetar was all she could think about, no matter how hard she tried to think about other stuff.

_It's going to be a loooooong day . . ._ she thought.

XXXXXX

As the lunch bell rang, Sakura bolted out the door. She knew her friends had some questions for her and she really didn't feel like talking about it right now. She had too much on her mind. She made sure she left the classroom before they had a chance to get up from their seats. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin looked at the door Sakura ran out off, all three with worried expressions on their faces.

Tomoyo turned back to the Chinese cousins. "I wonder what's bothering Sakura?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Syoaran said still staring at the empty doorway that Sakura had exited through a minute earlier.

He ran out the door to look for her.

Meilin watched him go then looked at Tomoyo. "Sakura wasn't acting like herself."

Tomoyo shock her head, "No she wasn't. Something must have happened on her way to school . . ."

Meilin gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I'm sure Sakura will be just fine. Syaoran will make sure of it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. . ."

Meanwhile Syaoran was looking all over the school for Sakura.

_Where did that girl go?!_

He stared at the staircase that led up to the roof.

_What have I got to lose? It's the only place I haven't checked._

Syaoran quietly opened the door to the roof of the school and looked around. Sakura was leaning against one of the fences staring into oblivion. He could tell right away that Sakura was deep in thought about something serious. He walked up to her and she didn't even notice him.

_Something bad must have happened to her, I'm right in front of her and she's looking right through me without even realizing it . . ._

Syaoran looked Sakura straight in the eye and called her name to get her attention.

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura blinked her eyes in surprise. "Li! W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she answered as she looked away.

Syaoran tried to get a glimpse of her face. "Did something happen to you on the way to school?"

She started to fidget and continued to avoid his eyes. "No, nothing happened."

Sakura started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned around to look at Syaoran with nervousness in her eyes. A serious expression was etched on his face and he didn't let go of her wrist.

"I know something happened that you're not telling me about," he stated bluntly.

Sakura tried to pull her wrist away from Syaoran's grip but was unsuccessful.

"I told you nothing happened!"

Bewildered he asked, "Why are you lying to me!?"

Sakura pried at his fingers continuing to try and free herself from his increasingly tight grip.

"Let me go Li!" she demanded.

"Not until you tell me what really happened this morning!" Syaoran yelled in irritation.

"Maybe I don't want you to know!" she hissed.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!"

"I never said I wanted your help!"

"What's wrong with you!?" Syaoran asked as he narrowed his eyes at her in frustration.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!"

Sakura gasped as she realized how mean she was being to Syaoran. After all he was only trying to help her.

_Li's right, what IS wrong with me? I know Cenetar warned me about getting close to people but I can't just push my friends away like this, but I don't want to see them get hurt either! What am I supposed to do!? I want to be strong but this is too confusing I can't deal with this on my own!_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself into Syaoran's arms as she broke down crying. He had been pulling back to keep her from running away, so when she threw herself into his arms he fell backwards and she went down with him. Sakura had started crying and talking simultaneously, half of it Syaoran couldn't even understand, and he had no idea what to do. He sat up and put his arms around Sakura to try and comfort her as best he could.

"Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying," he said as he patted her back comfortingly.

Sakura took a deep breath and wiped her eyes as she started again.

"Li, I'm so sorry for treating you like that. I shouldn't have acted that way, but I ran into Cenetar this morning-"

Syaoran looked ready to kill.

"Wait till I get my hands on that guy! What did he do to you!?"

Sakura looked kind of surprised at the tone of his voice. It sounded like he was really pissed. She shrugged it off and continued her story.

"Nothing really. But he told me I'd better be careful who I get close to because I never know when something might happen to them, and I don't want to see you get hurt because of me Li."

"So that's why you were staying away form Daidouji, Melin, and me. . . "

Sakura realized that she was still hugging Syaoran and she started to pull away. He knew that she was trying to distance herself from him because of what Cenetar said to her, and that made him pull Sakura even closer.

"I don't care what that creep says."

"But-"

"I'm not afraid of him! And I'm not going to let him wreck our friendship like that because I know we can beat him! We can get through this . . . together," he finished warmly.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled for the first time that day.

"Thank you Li. Hearing that from you really means a lot to me."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Syaoran let go of Sakura, stood up, and held out his hand to help her up.

"Come on, we better get back to class."

Sakura sniffled and wiped her eye quickly before taking his outstretched hand.

"Okay."

When they entered the classroom, Meilin and Tomoyo immediately looked at Syaoran. He nodded his head and they smiled, knowing that everything was all right now. Syaoran and Sakura took their seats when Sakura remembered something. She turned around in her seat to talk to Syaoran before their teacher started today's lesson.

"Hey, Li, are we still on for tonight? You know, the tutoring session we agreed on after school yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'll still tutor you."

Sakura smiled in relief. "Okay! Then don't leave after school because you're coming straight home with me. I'll meet you at the front doors. I'm making dinner since Toya and Dad will be at work late so you can stay for dinner."

Syaoran nodded, his cheeks tinged a faint red. "O-okay, that's fine."

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Thanks Li."

Just then the teacher walked in to start their English lesson for the day. Sakura turned back around to leave Syaoran with his thoughts. He was looking forward to tutoring Sakura, but he was also nervous.

_I'm going to be with Sakura, in her house . . . alone . . ._

The rest of the school day dragged on as usual. Eventually they were in their last class of the day, math. Mizuki-sensei walked in to greet her students.

"Good afternoon class. Today we are going to be starting a new lesson."

The class sighed as Mizuki-sensei told them all to get out their text books and turn to page 105. As the lesson dragged on, Sakura started to space out again. Syaoran wasn't the only one nervous about their "study date." Kaho noticed Sakura's lack of attention but decided to let it slide knowing that she had a lot on her mind. In the last ten minutes Mizuki-sensei assigned the class their homework and told them they had the rest of the period to work on it. When she looked at Sakura she noticed she was still day dreaming so she walked up to her and taped her on the shoulder. Sakura snapped back to reality, but when she noticed her teacher standing next to her desk she shot up out of her seat, red faced, stammering an apology.

"M-Mizuki-sensei, I'm sorry! I'll pay attention I promise!"

Kaho chuckled slightly, "No need to worry about that Sakura, class is almost over."

"Oh," she said dumbly.

"I do however want to give you something," she said as she pulled something the size of a bouncy ball out of her pocket. It was brown colored and hard.

She held out her hand, and Mizuki-sensei placed the thing in Sakura's palm.

Sakura held it up to her eye. "What . . . is it?"

"It's a buckeye. It's a seed from a tree that grows at my family shrine. It's said to bring good luck to the holder. And it seems like you have a lot on your mind so I figured you could use a little good luck."

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei," she replied, a warm smile gracing her face.

Kaho returned her smile with one of her own. "You're welcome. Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy. . ."

Just then the seed flashed a bluish color before turning back to normal. Though it lasted for only a split second Sakura noticed. The bell rang for the end of class. Mizuki-sensei walked back to her desk while all the kids started to file out of the room. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meilin all started heading towards their own lockers. Sakura was walking to the front doors to meet Syaoran, the Buckeye seed still in her hand. She looked down at it then closed her hand tightly around it.

_I need all the luck I can get . . ._

Tomoyo was on her way down the front steps when she remembered she forgot one of her books in the gym. She started to walk around the school to go in the gym through the back doors. Meanwhile Sakura was still walking towards the front when she saw a vision of Cenetar attacking Tomoyo. She immediately ran out the front doors and almost ran Syaoran over, who was already waiting for her, in the process. Syaoran chased after her.

"What's going on!?"

Sakura didn't stop as she answered him, "It's Tomoyo, she's Cenetar's next target!"

"Oh great!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth as he picked up the pace.

When Sakura and Syaoran turned the corner they saw Cenetar standing in front of a pretty calm Tomoyo ready to grab her.

"Get away from Tomoyo now!" Sakura ordered sharply.

The buckeye seed in her hand started to glow and electric blue again just like it had flashed in the classroom right before the bell rang. Sakura started at it dumbfounded for a second then she did the only thing she could think of and threw it at Cenetar. It beamed him right in the back if his head then landed on the ground next to his feet. The Buckeye's glow increased and Cenetar started to wail in agony. Tomoyo noticed that he was distracted so she ran over to Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura wasted no time. She pulled out The Mist card.

"Mist card, create a veil of mist to hide us from Cenetar! Mist, release and dispel!"

The Mist Card came out and shrouded everything in a thick blanket of mist. The Buckeye was still glowing blue and causing Cenetar much pain. He looked around and couldn't see a thing so he decided to retreat.

"Very clever Sakura, but I'll be back!" he growled before disappearing into thin air.

Sakura called The Mist card back when she was sure they were safe.

She put The Mist card away then turned to her best friend.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "You're certainly taking this calmly."

"I wasn't worried for a minute. I knew Sakura would save me, she always comes through," Tomoyo replied her eyes shining.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded her head, "But . . ." she trailed off.

"But what?" Syaoran asked.

"It's too bad I didn't get to film you using The Mist card, I'm totally bummed!"

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped at Tomoyo's comment. Sakura noticed the Buckeye was still on the ground so she walked over to it and picked it up.

"I'm going to go talk to Mizuki-sensei and find out what she knows once and for all!"

Sakura started to run back towards the front doors.

Syaoran called after her, "Wait, I'm coming too!"

"So am I!" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran and Tomoyo started running after Sakura. On their way up the stairs they ran past Meilin, who was just leaving.

"Hey you guys what's the rush!? Where are you going?! Arrrr, wait for me!" she yelled, frustrated at being ignored.

Meilin ran after them wanting to know what was going on. When they reached the classroom, Tomoyo sat down with Meilin and started to fill her in on what just happened while Sakura and Syaoran confronted Kaho.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto, what can I do for you?"

Sakura looked at her mysterious teacher seriously. "Mizuki-sensei, who are you, really?"

"What do you mean Sakura?" she asked the expression on her face unreadable.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her, his borow furrowed. "Look we know you know something about the Clow Cards and Cenetar, so tell us what you know!"

"Please," Sakura added.

Mizuki-sensei looked down at her hands, then back up at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Very well. You're right, I do know about the Clow Cards-"

"I knew it all along!" Syaoran shouted triumphantly.

"But," Kaho continued ignoring Syaoran's outburst, "I'm on your side. You see, I'm a descendent of Clow Reeds sister, Claire Reed." (**A/N:** Okkaaaay, this whole thing about Mizuki-sensei is something I made up for my story because it works. They never really explain as far as I know why Kaho has magic. Plus I'd only seen part of the series when I wrote this. Remember this is an AU fic of sorts).

Syaoran gawked at his teacher. "Say what?!"

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

Kaho nodded her head, "Yes. That's how I know about the Clow Cards. That's also why I have magic abilities just like you two."

"Then that Buckeye . . ." Sakura trailed off lost in thought.

"Yes, I know all about Cenetar as well. That's why I gave you the Buckeye. I blessed it with Holy magic at my shrine before I left this morning."

"So that's why you were late this morning," Sakura said putting two and two together.

"That's right. I saw the whole thing that transpired between you and Cenetar too. That's why I helped you get out of trouble for being late. I knew you had a legitimate reason for it."

"Thanks again, for helping me out this morning, and for the Buckeye. It already came in handy," Sakura said truthfully.

Mizuki-sensei smiled, "Good, then it full filled its purpose."

Sakura looked down at the Buckeye seed in her hand. "Yeah . . . but I'm still going to keep it, for good luck."

"Wise choice Sakura. I know you can defeat Cenetar I have the utmost confidence in your abilities. Same goes for you Syaoran."

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei for finally telling us the whole truth."

Syaoran nodded his head, "Yeah, it's nice to finally know. But why didn't you tell us to begin with?"

"Let's just say I was waiting for the right moment. Besides, I didn't see you guys telling me about your magical powers."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "She's got a point Li."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered. "Humph. She still should have told us!"

Sakura glanced at the clock above the chalk board.

"Well, I've gotta go, I have to get dinner made. Thanks again for all your help. Bye Mizuki-sensei!"

"Goodbye kids, I'll see you tomorrow and remember if you need any help you can always count on me."

"Thanks, we will," Sakura said as they headed for the door.

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo all walked out of the classroom together. When they got to the street they all said their goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

"Bye Tomoyo."

"I'll see you when you're done tutoring Sakura, okay Syaoran?" Meilin said to him, a sly smile playing at her lips.

Meilin winked at him, making him sweat drop. "See-ya!"

Sakura waved at the retreating girl, "Later Meilin!"

Once Sakura and Syaoran were the only two left standing by the curb she asked, "So, shall we get going?"

"Lead the way."

The pair walked to Sakura's house in relative silence, both too nervous to really say anything. They walked just enjoying the comfort the other's presence brought. When they reached Sakura's house, she immediately started making dinner while Syaoran took a seat in the dinning room right outside the kitchen.

"What are you making anyway?"

"I'm making spaghetti, is that okay?" her voice drifted in from the room next door.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good!" she said cheerily.

A little bit later Sakura came out with three plates of spaghetti. She set one down in front of Syaoran and then set the other two down in other spots. Then she ran towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion, "Why are there three plates?"

"One's for Kero silly."

Syaoran scowled._Oh yeah, I forgot about Kero, so much for any privacy . . . _

Sakura shouted up the stairs for the little guardian beast of the seal.

"Hey Kero! Come down here, dinners ready!"

Syaoran and Sakura heard 'alright I'm starving!' come from upstairs followed by a crashing sound and a 'game over! Not again!', before they saw Kero flying grumpily down the stairs.

"Sakura you distracted me!" he whined, "I was at the last boss too! Why couldn't-"

Kero abruptly ended his sentence focusing on other matters when he saw Syaoran at the table. He glared at the boy who returned his glare in full.

"Hey! What's the kid doing here!"

"Li's going to tutor me in math so I invited him to stay for dinner."

"I'm watching you kid, so don't try anything funny!" Kero threatened.

"Ooohhhh, like I'm afraid of the stuffed animal," Syaoran deadpanned.

"You outta be!"

Kero flew over to Syaoran and bit him on the finger.

"Let go!" he cried while he tried to shake him off

Sakura sighed, a little puff of white air floating from her mouth in the process. Some things never change . . .

Dinner continued with a constant glaring contest between Kero and Syaoran. Sakura didn't even bother trying to get them to stop. After dinner Syaoran helped Sakura do the dishes while Kero went upstairs to take a nap.

"Thanks for the dinner Sakura, it was really good. You're a good cook," he complemented her sincerely.

Sakura blushed a little at Syaoran's praise.

"Thanks Li. It's the least I could do since you're going to tutor me. You don't know how glad I was when you said you'd help me out with my math. I'm passing math, but I know I could do better with your help."

Syaoran: shrugged, "Don't worry about. I like math so I don't mind helping you with it."

Sakura smiled brightly at him, which caused him to blush faintly and look away. After they were done washing the dishes and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, they went upstairs to Sakura's room. Kero was still sleeping, much to her relief. If Kero was up they'd never get anything done. They sat down on Sakura's bed, got out their math books, and started the homework Mizuki-sensei assigned them. Sakura had been daydreaming during class so she basically missed the explanation about how to do the homework, so Syaoran had to help her, a lot. But they eventually got to the last problem.

"So the answer is?"

Sakura tapped her pencil to her nose in concentration. "Um, twenty-five?"

Syaoran's face lit up with a genuine smile. "Right! And that was the last problem so we're finished. Good job, you caught on pretty quick, I'm proud of you."

Sakura looked up with a big smile on her face. "You are?!"

When Sakura looked up Syaoran noticed just how close they were sitting together. Her face was so close he could smell the cherry sent of her lip-gloss. His cheeks started to heat up and couldn't seem to stop staring at her pink glossy lips.

"Yeah . . ."

"Thank-you . . ."

Sakura had realized how close they were and looked down, but Syaoran put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to his. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, when Syaoran suddenly started to lower his head towards Sakura's as he closed his eyes. Sakura could feel her own eyes closing as she started to lean up towards him. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss that started out small, but grew with more passion every second. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist and pulled her a little closer as she placed her hands on his face.

_I can't believe I'm kissing Sakura! And she hasn't pulled away or anything. Maybe she has feelings for me too. This feeling inside me, it's incredible. I can't believe there was ever a time when I couldn't stand her. I know now that this feeling I have for her must be love, and I'm going to tell her. What have I got to lose?_ Syaoran absentmindedly thought.

Sakura had thoughts of her own.

_I can't believe I'm kissing Syaoran! I wonder if he has feelings for me too. I hope so . . . When he first came I never would have guessed I'd be kissing him, but, I'm glad I am. It feels nice, and I feel safe here in his arms . . ._

They both pulled away at the same time, out of breath, and stared into each other's eyes. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's cheek.

"Sakura . . . I-"

Suddenly they heard the back door slam shut. They both jumped apart in surprise as they heard Toya's voice ring out.

"Hey Squirt, did you get dinner made yet!? I'm starving!"

Sakura's eyes were wide with nervousness. "Oh my gosh, Toya's home!"

Syaoran started sweating. "Awww, Jeeze!"

Luckily Sakura had brought most of Syaoran's stuff upstairs to her room. The only thing down stairs were his shoes.

"Grab your stuff and go out the window!" she whispered.

"What about my shoes?"

She shoved his math book into his backpack then thrust the whole thing into his arm's as she pushed him towards the window.

"I'll keep Toya out of the living room you slip in the front and grab your shoes."

He nodded his head and jumped out the window landing in the tree. Sakura leaned out her window to say goodbye.

"Thanks again for helping me with my math," she smiled.

"No problem, thanks for dinner. See you tomorrow at school."

Sakura watched as Syaoran finished climbing down the tree and waited in the shadows by the front door. Suddenly her door burst open revealing Toya. She jumped in fright and whirled around to see her older sibling staring at her.

"What are you doing by the window?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I, uh, just wanted a bit of fresh air, but I'm done now!"

She quickly closed her window and walked over to her annoying big brother.

"So what are you doing home so early!? I thought you were working pretty late?"

Toya shrugged his shoulders, "I was, but things were slow so the boss let me go early since I'm still in high school," he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "Why, are you doing something you don't want me to know about?"

Sakura started to sweat drop. "Uh, no, just doing my homework and I've still got some more to do so I'm gonna get back to it. Dinner's done and there's a plate waiting for you in the fridge."

"Good I'm starving."

Toya walked out of Sakura's room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She followed after him but detoured into the living room instead. She glanced at the floor mat by the door and to her relief her shoes were the only ones residing there. She scampered back up the stairs to her room shutting her door behind her. She walked over to her bed and fell back on it signing in relief.

"That was a close one. If Toya had caught Syaoran here he would have thrown a fit! Especially if he saw us kissing . . ."

Sakura started to blush like mad as she remembered the kiss she shared with Syaoran just a few minutes ago.

She placed a finger on her lips relishing in the memory.

"I still can't believe that happened! But I can't stop myself from hoping it happens again soon," she sighed dreamily, "He called me by my first name . . . I liked it . . . It sounded so nice coming from him. Syaoran . . . I'm glad he was my first kiss . . ."

Sakura picked up her pink cell phone so she wouldn't have to worry about Toya ease dropping on the conversation she was about to have. She dialed Tomoyo's cell phone and waited for her to pick up. After three rings there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Well you certainly sound like you're in a good mood!"

"I am!"

Tomoyo could feel the smile behind the voice in the phone.

"Well, what's the reason? Wait, does this by any chance have to do with a certain chestnut-haired, amber-eyed boy who sits behind you in class?" she teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Lucky guess! But you'll never guess what happened a few minutes ago!"

Tomoyo was all ears. "Try me! Don't be surprised if I'm not too shocked!"

Tomoyo knew all along that there was something between Syaoran and Sakura it was just a matter of time till they clicked.

"Well . . ."

As for Syaoran, after he retrieved his shoes and was a block away from the Kinomoto residence he slowed his pace to a casual walk, thoughts of Sakura dancing in his mind.

"I still can't believe I kissed Sakura like that. Where did that sudden courage come from? That was my first kiss . . ."

The whole way home he had a goofy smile on his face accompanied by a blush on his cheeks. When he got home Meilin was on the couch reading a book for school. She looked up when she heard him open the door. One look at his face and Meilin knew something out of the ordinary happened. She immediately got up and ran over to her favorite cousin with a brigade of questions for him.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Um, it was fine," he said plainly walking towards his room.

"Oh no you don't! I know it was better than 'fine' so don't give me that!"

Meilin jumped on Syaoran's back to keep him from going to his room and locking her out which he did when he usually didn't want to talk to her.

"Meilin will you get off!?" he asked slightly irritated at her tactic for getting information.

"No way! Not until you tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING that happened! Details, I want details, and I want them NOW!!" she demanded.

Syaoran shrugged Meilin off his back and started for his room again, but Meilin tackled his legs and almost knocked him down. He continued to walk towards his room dragging Meilin with since she had attached herself to his right leg.

"Meilin let go!"

He started to shake his leg to try and get her off, but she bit his ankle which made him fall on his butt as he automatically bent down to grab his ankle where she bit him.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" she whined.

He sighed in frustration, "Alright! I'll tell you just get off!"

Meiln stood up and smiled. Syaoran stood up and looked her in the eye.

"First off, let me start by saying thank you Meilin. You did do something right."

Meilin's smile brightened.

"For once," he added.

Meilin scowled at the 'for once' part, but she shrugged it off.

"Told you you'd end up thanking me."

He glared at her since she had an 'I'm a miss know it all' look on her face. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to dragged Meilin to his room shutting the door behind them. Wei who had been in the living room watching the whole fiasco was just getting ready to take a sip of his tea when he heard Meilin shout.

"You two did what!?!?"

He jumped and threw his cup in the air, Meilin's shriek startling him. The cup landed on the floor and broke. Wei chuckled to himself as he got up to get a rag so he could clean up the mess.

_**End of chapter 4.**_

**AN:** Hey-hey-ho! That's it for chapter 4! Hope you are all enjoying this story, review and let me know :) I gotta say my favorite character to type for is Meilin. She's so funny. She's like the comic relief of the show lol Oh yeah that thing about the Buckeye, well I got that idea because my Earth Science teacher Mr. Wells (who was a dork, he liked to watch the weather channel for fun but he was a good teacher) from my senior year of high school (which was a long time ago now lol). He gave everyone in the class a Buckeye seed from the tree that grows in his yard. He told us the story of them being good luck and all that stuff. And that gave me the idea to have Mizuki-sensei give it to Sakura, because that was really weird and random, and that's' exactly how Mizuki-sensei is. Well, that's all for now, Bye!

_SakuraJade_


	5. Earthquakes and Shattered Glass

**A/N:** For those of you who do like this story I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. The plots going to start taking a bit of a twist between Syaoran and Sakura but no worries to any S&S fans, I'm a happy endings kind of person, I just like a few twists and turns along the way lol Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Disclaimer_: "I own Cardcaptor Sakura . . . . . . . . . . not really CLAMP does, I just like to play pretend every now and then! It's always fun to think you own it right? So I don't really own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own the story plot and Cenetar. I also own Kohaku he's a character I made up for this chapter. He has like one line, and you'll probably never see him again. So even if you put him in your fic or something there ain't a damn thing I'm going to do about it, so go ahead and steal him if you want, see if I care! lol But at least I can say I own something . . ."

" means spoken words

_Italics _means thoughts

( means insert sound, movement, AN, etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 5: Earthquakes and Shattered Glass_

Sakura was skating to school at a slow gait. She actually woke up quite early this morning. She couldn't fall back asleep and decided a good skate was what she needed. She got dressed for school and took her bag with her so she wouldn't have to go back home. She mindlessly skated around town for a good half-hour trying to clear her head before she had to start heading for the school. No matter how much she tried to get her mind off of what happened between her and Syaoran yesterday, she couldn't. She had to talk to him about it. As for Syaoran, he had wanted to tell Sakura that she meant a lot to him, but Toya came home and he was out the window and down the street before he had a chance to say a thing. He was caught up in the moment and could have said just about anything at the time, but now that he had a whole night to think about it, he was too afraid to tell Sakura anything, much less how he felt. He was too nervous to face her. He knew things were going to get weird after what happened yesterday, so his plan was to avoid Sakura so he could avoid talking about the situation in general. When Syaoran and Meilin arrived at school, they were surprised to see Sakura already there talking with Tomoyo.

Meilin started heading for the girls.

"Hey Saku-"

She was stopped mid-sentence as Syaoran quickly yanked her behind the school building just as Sakura looked in their direction.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked staring at her friend.

"I thought I heard somebody call my name . . ." Sakura replied unsure.

Behind the school building Meilin was glaring at her rude cousin.

"That was close . . ." he sighed in relief.

Meilin wrenched his hand off her sleeve. "Uh, Syaoran, excuse me for asking but . . . what the heck is your problem?!"

"Nothing!" he answered a little too quickly.

"Uh you just dragged me behind the building so Sakura wouldn't see us!"

"So?"

Meilin grabbed his collar and started to strangle him.

"What do you mean 'so'?! I thought you liked Sakura!?"

Syaoran ripped free of Meilin's grasp and started to gasp for air.

"I do! I just don't want to face her right now. After yesterday, I don't know how to act. Things are going to be really weird now!"

Meilin gawked at her dimwitted cousin as if he had an extra head growing out of his neck.

"Syaoran you are such a coward!" she accused.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You can't even face the girl you love because you kissed her yesterday!"

Syaoran smashed his hand over Meilin's mouth while she started to flail about trying to get out of his grip.

"Will you keep it down?!" he yelled in a harsh whisper, "Maybe I don't want everyone in Japan to know about me and Sakura!"

He narrowed his eyes at Meilin. "Besides, I never said I love her."

Meilin stomped on Syaoran's foot, which made him let go of her. He grabbed his foot while he winced in pain.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Oh for crying out loud! You might not have said it per se, but you might as well have!"

"Look, this is my problem, not yours so let me handle it my way!" Syaoran spat vehemently.

Meilin crossed her arms over her chest in resignation.

"Fine, but let me tell you this Syaoran, if you don't tell Sakura how you feel and soon you'll regret it for the rest of your life. And avoiding her is definitely not the solution."

She stared him in the eyes as she continued, determined to make him take her next words seriously.

"You're digging yourself in a hole, and it's only going to get deeper the longer you try to pretend nothing happened. And then you're going to realize you've made a big mistake, probably the biggest mistake of your life, but it won't matter because you'll have already dug yourself so deep that you'll have lost Sakura, maybe for good."

Her final thoughts said on the matter she turned away from Syaoran and started to walk towards the building to go to class.

Syaoran stood there for a minute before he too walked into the building.

_Meilin's just being over dramatic . . . _he thought trying to brush his cousin's words aside.

When he walked into the classroom he noticed Sakura was already there, talking with Tomoyo and Meilin. He quickly took his seat behind his green-eyed classmate and turned to the window. Sakura wanted to turn around and talk to him, but at the moment she was busy with Tomoyo and Meilin. Then Terada-sensei walked in to start class so everyone had to take their seats. Sakura turned her head to the side and stared at her reflection in the glass window.

_I'll just talk to Syaoran at lunch . . ._

XXXXXX

Class went by relatively fast and it was lunchtime before Sakura knew it. She was just getting ready to turn around to talk to her fellow cardcaptor when Kohaku, one of the boys from their class, came up to Sakura.

"Hey Kinomoto, Terada-sensei asked me to tell you that he wanted us to set up the gymnastics equipment for gym class today."

"Oh, okay . . ." she replied reluctantly.

She got up from her seat and followed her classmate to the gym. Syaoran watched them go, glaring at Kohaku. Just because he was avoiding Sakura didn't mean he wanted some other guys hanging around her. After Sakura was done helping the boy from her class set up the equipment she walked back to the classroom to quickly eat her lunch and talk to Syaoran, but when she got to the classroom he wasn't there much to her disappointment. She sat down and started to eat her lunch while she asked Tomoyo and Meilin where he was.

"Hey guys, um, where's Li?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom," Meilin answered shaking her head in disappointment at her cousin's cowardice.

"But he left a little after you did and hasn't come back yet," Tomoyo added.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if he fell in the toilet or something!" Meilin joked to lighten the mood.

Her and Tomoyo started to laugh while Sakura sweat dropped and continued to eat her lunch. Little did they know, Syaoran had been watching Sakura and Kohaku set up the gym equipment. He wanted to make sure Kohaku didn't try flirting with her or anything. Unfortunately for Sakura, he came back right before class started, so she once again missed a chance to talk with him.

As class progressed, Sakura found her self more and more detached from the lesson. Her mind was in a whirl of confusion at Syaoran's behavior.

_He hasn't once bothered to try and talk to me about what happened yesterday. I'm starting to think he doesn't even care about the kiss,_ she thought dishearteningly,_ I thought it was pretty special, and I thought Syaoran did too, maybe I was wrong. . . . Well, I'm not going to force him to talk about it if he doesn't want to,_ she resolved,_ I'll just wait until he's ready to discuss it. Maybe he just needs some time . . ._

Sakura turned her attention back to the teacher at the front of the classroom droning on about historical dates and such. Once history class was over, Terada-sensei came in and all the kids went to the gym. They all stood in front of their teacher as he started to explain what they were going to be doing today.

"Okay kids, today we are starting our gymnastics unit."

A chorus of 'all rights' and 'oh mans' ran through the crowd.

Yoshiyuki cleared is throat before continuing, "So I'm going to need the permission slips you had your parents sign."

The kids started pulling the yellow slips out of their pockets when Meilin realized something.

"Oh crap!" she shouted bluntly.

Sakura looked over to her. "What's wrong Meilin?"

"I left my permission slip that Wei signed back in the classroom."

"If you tell Terada-sensei about it I'm sure he'll let you go get it," Sakura said.

Meilin nodded and walked over to their teacher.

"I left my permission slip in the classroom. May I please go and get it?"

"Yes, but hurry up.," he ordered, "You don't want to miss anything important."

"I'll hurry."

Meilin took off up the stairs towards their classroom. As Sakura watched her go she started to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach. When Meilin reached the classroom she started digging through her satchel for her permission slip. Once located, she turned from her desk to leave the classroom and came face to face with Cenetar.

"Well, if it isn't one of Sakura's friends. And look, you're all alone, "he said with a maniacal grin, "What a pity, it looks like you just selected yourself to be my next target."

Meilin did not back away but held her ground.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she snarled at the intruder.

Cenetar sneered, "Oh but you should be!"

He backed up and smashed his hands together. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. Before Meilin could go anywhere, a piece of the ceiling came loose and hit her in the head, sending her into darkness. Back in the gym Sakura felt Cenetar's presence right before the ground started to shake leading her to believe it was all his doing. Everyone started to panic when the ground started to shake.

"Everybody, please stay calm and start heading for the exit! Earthquakes usually don't last that long so please don't panic!" Yoshiyuki pleaded with his students.

Everyone started to scramble towards the doors. Even though Syaoran wasn't standing next to Sakura for obvious reasons, he was still trying to keep an eye on her to make sure she was okay. But with everybody in a rush to get out he lost sight of her and Tomoyo. The two friends had been running towards the exit together, but when Sakura was sure Terada-sensei wouldn't see her she stopped and started to run the other way. Tomoyo called after her, worried about her best friend.

"Sakura, where are you going?!"

She looked over her shoulder as she shouted back, "This is Cenetar's doing! And I'll bet he's got Meilin! I have to go help her! You get out of the building and I'll be out as soon as I can!"

"Be careful!" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura's retreating figure

Sakura continued running towards their classroom. When Tomoyo and Syaoran got outside, they saw all the other classrooms evacuating the building in a rush as well. Syaoran started to look around for Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin, hoping all three of them got out too. After a minute of looking, he spotted Tomoyo staring up at their classroom windows above, worry etched into her delicate features. He was glad he found Tomoyo, but upset that neither Sakura nor Meilin were with her. He approached her quickly.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She ran up to the classroom!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What?! Why didn't she get out of the building?!"

"Because she said Cenetar was behind this and she was certain his next target was Meilin!" Tomoyo cried.

"Oh no . . ." Syaoran murmured, "I have to help them!"

Just as he turned to run back into the building Terada-sensei stepped out of the crowd and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Mr. Li, but you're not going back into the building."

"But-"

Yoshiyuki held up his free hand. "No 'buts'. It's too dangerous."

Syaoran looked back up at their classroom window feeling utterly helpless.

_Please make it back out okay . . . both of you . . ._

Back in the building, Sakura dashed all the way up to the classroom despite the quaking floor. The door was already open, so she quickly stumbled through the open doorway to see Meilin lying on the floor, a small gash on her forehead. Sakura immediately ran to her unconscious friend.

"Meilin! Oh gosh Meilin, are you all right!? Come on, wake up!"

Suddenly Cenetar appeared as Sakura picked Meilin half way off the ground.

"I knew you'd come," he claimed.

Sakura glared daggers at him.

"Of course I came! My friends mean everything to me and you know that!"

"That's what makes you so weak!" he said followed by a vile chuckle, "You have great power, but you are too nice to use it. Imagine what you could do with the power you have, the destruction and mayhem you could cause," he said, his greed for power shinning in his dark eyes.

Sakura stood up, the classroom windows to her back. Meilin's arm was draped over her shoulder and her arm was around Meilin's waist to support her.

"The only destruction I want to cause is YOURS!" she declared.

"Well, aren't we in a pissy mood," he feigned sadness, "And I thought we were having fun."

"You've got issues, and I'm sick of you involving my friends in them! You're problem is with Clow Reed and he's been gone for a long time!"

"Ah, but his precious cards are still around and most of them lie with you," he stated factually, "So I'll just have to settle for destroying you."

Sakura tightened her grip on Meilin protectively, "I will get you for doing all these terrible things to my friends."

Cenetar started to examine his hand obviously having lost interest in the discussion.

"I'd love to see you do that, but our time has run out for now I'm afraid."

He waved his hand towards Sakura and a powerful gust of wind came out of no where. The force was so strong it threw Sakura and Meilin back. Sakura wrapped her arms around the unconscious girl tightly trying her best to protect her from hitting the glass as they raced towards the windows. From the ground, Tomoyo and Syaoran were still watching the classroom windows intently looking for any signs of trouble. Suddenly they saw a bright flash, and a second later they witnessed Sakura crash through the window with an unconscious Meilin in her arms. They saw Cenetar in the now glassless windowpane, a malicious smile spread across his sallow face.

"Happy landings Sakura!"

He disappeared with an evil bellow right before Sakura landed. She hit the ground on her back knocking the wind out of her. Her head slammed back against the ground sending her into a mild state of shock. Meilin was on top of her with one of Sakura's arms still draped over her. Syaoran and Tomoyo immediately scrambled over to her followed by Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, God only knows where she came from. When they reached them, Meilin looked fine, just unconscious. Sakura though had some cuts and scraps on her skin where her long sleeved shirt and pants (her gym uniform) had been ripped by the glass. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were fogged over. Terada-sensei picked Meilin off of Sakura and started to check her over while Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Mizuki-sensei dealt with Sakura.

"Sakura?!" Syaoran cried his voice sounding more scared than anything.

Tomoyo eyed him slightly at his use of her friend's first name. She knew what had happened between them the day before but it was still a bold move to use Sakura's first name so freely in public. Of course at a time like this, Tomoyo was most likely the only person observant enough to notice.

Syaoran turned to Mizuki-sensei. "What's wrong with her?!"

"She's in shock. I'm sure you would be too if you just went through a window on the second floor and then hit the ground," Kaho answered a little harshly from the stress of the situation.

Tomoyo blinked back tears, "Is she going to be okay?!"

Mizuki-sensei checked Sakura over as best she could since she was a teacher and not a doctor.

"She should be, everything seems just fine, the cuts aren't too bad, and she didn't break any bones either from the look if things. Other than being in a state of shock she's alright."

Tomoyo let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"Thank goodness."

Syaoran started to shake Sakura to try and arouse her.

"Wake up! Come on just snap out of it!"

Suddenly Sakura's eyes squeezed shut then flew open. She looked from Syaoran, to Tomoyo, and finally at Kaho. Then she noticed Meilin was missing.

"Where's Meilin?!" she asked panic-stricken.

"She's fine Terada-sensei is taking care of her," Tomoyo assured her.

Sakura quickly got up and scrambled over to her teacher to see how Meilin was doing. The other's followed her. When Sakura reached Yoshiyuki, Meilin was just coming to. Sakura bent down immediately to see how she was.

"Meilin! Are you okay!?"

Meilin held her aching head with one hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, all though my head hurts . . . a lot . . . I feel like I just got hit by a bus," she grumbled, "How'd I end up outside? Last I remember I was in the classroom."

Meilin suddenly noticed all the cuts on Sakura's arms and legs.

"Gosh Sakura, what happened to you?!"

Sakura smiled despite herself and shook her head, "It doesn't matter, as long as you're all right. That's all that counts."

Yoshiyuki finally spoke up, his voice firm and commanding letting it be known that he was not in the mood for games.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone who just witnessed that when I say we'd like an explanation for what just happened. Who the heck was that man in the window?!"

Sakura and the rest of the gang realized that everyone had seen her go through the window, and they all saw Cenetar too. Sakura quickly got up. Syaoran helped his cousin up and they all started to run behind the building.

"We'll be right back!" Sakura said.

"Hey!" Terada-sensei called after them.

As soon as the group got behind the building where there were no people around Sakura released her key.

"Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE!"

She pulled out The Shield card first.

"Shield card, form a shield around me, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Mizuki-sensei! Shield, release and dispel!"

Shield formed a pinkish energy field around the group of five as Sakura pulled out The Erase card.

"Erase card, erase what everyone saw and have them think it was a normal earthquake! Erase, release and dispel!"

The image of a jocular female clown erupted from the card and swept over everyone that had witnessed Cenetar and Sakura's trip through the window. Both spirits returned to their cards and Sakura put them away with a sigh.

"That was close. . . ."

"Good thinking Sakura," Kaho praised, "Then again I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei."

Sakura turned to Meilin.

"Meilin, just what exactly happened when you went back to the classroom?"

"Well you see . . ."

Meilin explained her side of the story. When she was done Sakura clued the rest of the group in on what happened when she got to the classroom.

"Thanks Sakura. From now on, you certainly have my respect," Meilin told the cardcaptor, her voice sprinkled with fondness for her savior.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Meilin. I know you would have done the same thing for me."

Meilin smiled widely, "In a heartbeat!"

When the group walked back around to the front of the building, they were informed that school was being dismissed early because the earthquake had knocked power out of half of the building and it would take the rest of the day to get it back. The students were aloud to return to their classrooms to get their stuff, and Sakura's class was aloud to go back to the gym as well to change back into their regular school uniforms, then they were to go home for the day.

"Alright! At least something good came out of Cenetar's attack!" Meilin cheered.

"Yeah, for once," Sakura said.

Kaho shook her head. "And here I was going to give a pop quiz in math class too. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to give it to you tomorrow then."

The four students sweat dropped as they stared at their math teacher, who just kept smiling away.

"Uh, Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Now that you told us we're having a quiz tomorrow, it isn't exactly a pop quiz anymore," Sakura informed her.

She placed a slender finger on her chin in mock thought. "Well then, I guess that just means you'll have a chance to study for it then."

She winked at Sakura before she turned around and walk away, her long reddish-brown hair fanning out graciously in the process. She knew something had happened between Syaoran and Sakura. She could see it in their aura. Sakura had a solid pink aura before, but now she had a trace of green running through it. And Syaoran used to have a solid green aura, but now his had a trace of pink running through it.

_Those two must have connected somehow because that kind of thing only happens when you connect with the one you're destined to be with. They probably kissed, and it's about time too . . ._ she thought to herself.

Kaho only mentioned the quiz so Sakura and Syaoran would possibly get together to study for it, just like they got together yesterday to do math homework. Mizuki-sensei knew all about that, and she assumed that's when they "connected."

_Those two are too shy and unsure of love, so I'll just help them by giving them a chance and an excuse to get together. All they need is a couple pushes in the right direction and they should be just fine._

Unfortunately for Kaho, Syaoran had his own plan, which was to avoid being around Sakura at all costs. So her plan wasn't going to work, but it was still a valiant effort. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meilin all walked back to the class to get their stuff after they changed uniforms, then they walked out the front door together. When they reached the street, Sakura decided to ask Syaoran if he would help her study again tonight. She gently put her hand on his arm to get his attention. Syaoran stiffened at the contact.

"Do you think we could get together again tonight and study for Mizuki-sensei's 'pop quiz'?"

Syaoran had been afraid Sakura was going to ask him that and all though he wanted to say 'yes' so he could be with her, he just couldn't.

"Uh, no, I-I can't. I mean, uh, that is . . ." he stammered out racking his brain for a hasty excuse to flee. "Wei's teaching me, us," he finally said grabbing Meilin, "some new techniques."

Meilin raised her eyebrows, "He is?"

"Yes, he is."

"Oh," Sakura said disappointed.

"So we'd, uh, better get going, sorry Kinomoto. Come on Meilin, you know how Wei hates to wait," he said trying to speed up their retreat.

Sakura looked crescent fallen when he called her 'Kinomoto' instead of using her first name like he had yesterday after they kissed.

"Syaoran, we're not even supposed to be out of school yet," Meilin pointed out.

"Yeah, well, all the more reason to get home, so Wei can start our training sooner! Come on!"

He quickly started dragging her down the street. Sakura and Tomoyo watched them go until they turned the corner.

"I'm like having a feeling of total deja vu," Tomoyo suddenly said, "except the last time we did this Meilin was pulling Li."

Sakura sighed and Tomoyo could hear the depressed tone in it.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come over to my house for awhile?" Tomoyo invited, "It looks like you need to talk."

"Are you sure?" Sakura squeaked.

"Of course! You can even stay for dinner. You haven't been around in a while and Mom's been dying to see you again," Tomoyo giggled.

"Well okay then."

As if on cue, a car with Tomoyo's four female bodyguards pulled up to the curb. Since winter had started, Tomoyo quit walking to and from school. Instead she started riding in the car since it was so cold outside. The two girls got in the car and headed for Tomoyo's mansion. When Syaoran thought they were far enough away from the school he let go of Meilin's arm and slowed his pace to a normal walk.

"Okay, what in the world was that all about?" she asked.

Syaoran sighed, "You know I'm trying to avoid Sakura, it was the only excuse I could come up with."

"So, you could have just told her 'no', you didn't have to make up that lie about Wei training us!" Meilin berated him, "Maybe we should start calling you Lying Li, or Li the Liar, no how about Li the LAME Liar since you can't even make up good lies! Good use of alliteration too I might add," she said patting herself on the back.

Syaoran scowled at her, "Knock it off Meilin!"

"Who's gonna make me!?" she eyed him defiantly.

Meilin started running towards their apartment calling Syaoran a liar the whole way. Just as he started to run after her to try and shut her up, a black car zoomed down the street. Syaoran caught a glimpse of the people in the car and knew instantly that it was Sakura and Tomoyo chatting.

_They must be going to Daidouji's house . . . I wonder what they were talking about. _

When the girls arrived at Tomoyo's, Sakura went to the kitchen to call home and leave a message for her dad and brother so they knew where she was. After that, they went to Tomoyo's room to talk. As soon as Tomoyo shut the door she turned and started questioning Sakura.

"Okay, spill, what's with the mood funk you're in?"

Sakura wrung her hands together uncomfortably. "Well, it's just . . . well you know what happened yesterday, between me and Syaoran I mean."

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I really didn't get to talk to him after we kissed because Toya came home and Syaoran had to jump out the window," she placed her hand behind her head sheepishly, slightly embarrassed how that part had gone down, "And every time I tried to talk to him today something would come up or he'd have to go do something. It was like he was avoiding me. . . And right before he dragged Meilin off with him he called me 'Kinomoto' again instead of using my first name like he did last night . . ."

"So, what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked seriously, "Are you going to keep trying to talk to Li or what?"

"Well, maybe he isn't ready to talk about it yet. Maybe he's just as confused as me. I'm not going to force him to talk about it if he's not ready. I'll just wait until he wants to talk about it," she explained.

"But what if he's never ready to talk about it?" Tomoyo pressed, "Guys are funny like that you know."

Tomoyo held a pale finger up. "How about, if Li doesn't confront you by the end of the day on Friday, then you confront him. That gives him two days to figure out what he wants to do."

Sakura nodded, "Alright fine if he doesn't talk to me by Friday then I'm going to talk to him."

"Right!" she encouraged her friend.

Tomoyo suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

She ran to one of her drawers.

"Forgot what?"

Tomoyo pulled a bag out and walked back over to Sakura. "This!"

She handed the bag to her best friend.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Your newest battle costume of course!" Tomoyo answered, stars shinning in her amethyst eyes.

Sakura started to sweat dropped.

"Tomoyo, you really didn't have to-"

"But I love making you costumes! Remember when doing something extraordinary-"

"You should wear something extraordinary," Sakura finished for her, "Yeah, yeah, I know I know."

Tomoyo smiled, "Well, go ahead and open it already! I want to know what you think!"

"Okay."

Sakura pulled out a pink sleeveless dress. The skirt of the dress was pleated and it had a long flowing white cape. There was also a pair of white gloves that went up to her elbows and a pair of white, knee high boots. A pink hat (**A/N:** Just like her school uniform hat but pink) completed the ensemble. It was actually quite a pretty outfit, and tamer then most of Tomoyo's designs. Sakura stared at the costume in awe.

"So, what do you think?!"

"It's beautiful, thank-you Tomoyo. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Tomoyo smiled, "It's my pleasure Sakura. I'm just glad you like it."

As soon as Sakura put the costume back in the bag Tomoyo's bedroom door burst open to reveal Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother.

"Oh Sakura, it's so wonderful to see you again! It's been awhile!" she said excitedly.

Sakura smiled, "Yes it has."

She walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo who were both sitting on the bed. She grabbed Sakura's hand in one of her hands, and Tomoyo's in the other and started to drag them out the door and down the hall towards the kitchen with her.

"Well you simply must stay for dinner! Come on girls, we'll all make something together!"

Sakura sweat dropped while Tomoyo smiled as Sonomi pulled them down the hall with her. After dinner Tomoyo and Sakura did their homework together then it was time for Sakura to go.

"Are you sure you don't want my driver to take you home?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nah, I really feel like walking, but thanks for the offer. Besides, you don't live that far from me."

"Okay, here, don't forget your battle costume!" Tomoyo said as she handed the bag to her friend.

Sakura put her satchel on over her coat and took the bag from her friend.

"Thanks. See you at school tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Sakura."

"Bye."

Sakura walked out the door and Tomoyo closed it behind her. She headed down the street deep in thought as she clutched the bag with her battle costume in her hands.

_I just don't understand. Why would Syaoran kiss me if he didn't like me, well, boyfriend girlfriend like me anyway. It was really nice, to kiss him, and I thought he felt the same way about me, it sure felt that way anyway._

Sakura started to blush but shook it off.

_Maybe I was all wrong about him . . ._

Just then it started to snow. Sakura stopped and looked up at the sky as it started to snow harder, a smile on her face. She subconsciously pulled her coat tighter as the wind blew hard from behind rustling her hair.

"Uhaaaaaa . . . I love snow!"

Sakura laughed as she spun around a few times the package she was holding flying out as she did so as the snow started to stick to her clothes and hair. She completely forgot about her Syaoran problems for the moment. Unbeknown to her she had stopped in front of Syaoran, Meilin, and Yumi's apartment complex. She resumed walking but only took a step when she heard her name.

"Sakura!!"

Just as She turned around to find the person that called her name Yumi flew into her and both of them fell into the freshly fallen snow. Sakura sat up with the little girl and started to brush the snow off her.

"What are you do out here Yumi?"

"I saw you out here and mom wanted to know if you could baby-sit tomorrow so I came to ask you," the girl exclaimed, hyper as usual.

"Sure, what time do you guys need me?" Sakura asked the bubbly child.

"Um . . . 4:30 I think . . . yeah, that's it! 4:30 to 8:30."

"Okay, I'll see you at 4:30 tomorrow then."

"Yay!" Yumi shouted out excited. She loved hanging out with Sakura.

She tackled Sakura again sending them into the snow once more. This time instead of getting right back up Sakura started to move her arms and legs back and forth in the fresh fluff. When she got up Yumi asked her what it was supposed to be.

"It's called a snow angel."

"Cool, I wanna try!"

Yumi made one next to Sakura's. Sakura praised the child on her creation then glanced at her wrist watch (the one Yukito had given her for her birthday last year) and realized it was getting quite late.

"Oh jeeze, I have to get going or Toya will have my head!"

Sakura started to run for home as Yumi called out.

"Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow!"

Sakura turned around while she was running to wave goodbye to the little girl, then turned around and continued running. Yumi ran back inside the apartment building. Unbeknown to Sakura, Syaoran was watching her from his balcony. He had stepped outside to get away from Meilin, who was still calling him 'Li the Lame Liar'. He smiled when he spied Sakura spinning around in the street. Her carefree attitude was one of the many things he liked about her. As the wind swirled the snow around the street, Syaoran looked down at the snow angels Sakura and Yumi had made just a minute ago.

"You really are an angel Sakura . . . Meilin's right, I am a coward because I'm too afraid to face a real relationship," he sighed sadly in defeat, "I'm too afraid to face the fact that I'm falling in love with you . . ."

Syaoran took one last look at the snow angels and walked back into his apartment, visions of Sakura dancing in the snow floating through his mind.

_**End chapter 5.**_

**A/N**: So has anyone else noticed that she never has that watch on that Yukito gave her? And here she swore she'd never take it off too . . . Oh well, she wears it in my story haha Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We got some major drama coming up soon lol Anyway, see-ya in the next chapter :)

_SakuraJade_


	6. Playing with Fire

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 6!, Please remember to review, especially when this story is totally finished because I'd really like to know what you think of it as a whole! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, it's almost been a week since the fic started. It started on Friday last week, and today is Thursday. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: "I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors, Clamp does, and they always will." Jeeze that was a long authors note, so lets wrap this up and get on with the story! Hope you enjoy!

" means spoken words

_Italics _means thought

( means insert movement, sound, AN, etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 6: Playing With Fire_

Sakura walked briskly through the snow. Because it had snowed all night, the streets were still blanketed with fluffy powder-like snow meaning rollerblading to school was out of the picture. Toya and Yukito were walking with her because they couldn't ride their bikes.

"So do ya wanna study for that geometry test we have on Friday tonight?" Yukito asked his best friend.

Toya nodded, "Yeah, but I can't until after 6:00 o'clock because I got work right after school."

"Okay, I'll come over to your house around 6:45 then."

"That sounds fine to me."

Toya noticed Sakura hadn't said a word.

"Something the matter Squirt?" he asked ruffling her hair with his big, gloved hand.

Sakura looked up at her big brother questioningly. "Huh?"

"You've been really quite. I was just wondering if something was wrong that's all," he stated nonchalantly.

Yukito grinned, "You're such a protective older brother Toya."

Toya glared at his friend. "You stay outta this."

Yukito just smiled, knowing Toya hated it whenever he pointed out what an overprotective brother he was.

Suddenly, the trio heard the first bell of both schools ring and started sprinting towards their schools. Sakura said goodbye to her brother and her former crush as she reached her school and ran inside. As she turned the corner she saw someone walking ahead of her. She tried her best to stop before she ran into him, but the floor was all wet from kids tracking snow down the hallway and she couldn't stop.

"Hey look out!" she screamed, waving her arms frantically.

The person turned around just as Sakura crashed right into him. The boy grabbed onto her as they both fell to the floor, Sakura landing on top of the boy. She was completely embarrassed. Quickly she crawled off him and started to stand up.

"Oh jeeze, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop and-"

Her sentence was cut short as she realized it was Syaoran. Since he used her last name yesterday to address her she decided to play it safe and use his as well.

"Li! I didn't know it was you! Sorry for knocking you down," she apologized as she stuck her hand out to help Syaoran up.

"It's okay," he muttered.

Silence descended upon them making them both quite uncomfortable. Sakura decided to try and confront him again.

"Listen, about Wednesday-"

"Come on, we have get to class before we're late!" Syaoran huffed, cutting her off.

He took off down the hallway leaving Sakura behind.

"So much for that . . ." she sighed.

Sakura hurried down the hallway to her locker then to class. She just walked through the door when Terada-sensei came in behind her.

"Made it!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Just made it you mean," Yoshiyuki said raising an eyebrow, "You certainly like to cut it close Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura turned around to see Terada-sensei behind her and she laughed sheepishly.

"Hehehe, I still made it. Besides, close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades."

Sakura walked over to her seat while Terada-sensei quieted everyone down.

"All right everyone, quite down I have an important announcement to make."

Silence descended over the classroom so he continued, "Because the ice skating trip we took last year was such a hit with you kids we decided to go on another one."

A loud cheering erupted from the students.

"Unfortunately, the Ice Pond Palace is under construction," Yoshiyuki said, watching their faces fall.

Everyone in the class started to whine at how unfair that was. Then Terada-sensei smiled.

"Fortunately for you, Lucky Duck Pond is frozen solid, so we will be taking the trip there this year instead."

Everyone started to cheer again when Rika raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Suzuki?"

"When is the trip?" she inquired.

"This Saturday. It's more like a class party, on ice really. You don't have to go if you don't want to, it's up to you. Mizuki-sensei and I will be chaperoning again, but make sure you ask your parents for permission," he said sternly before continuing, "If you are going, you are to meet here at 10:00 in the morning. We will be taking a bus to the pond, that way everyone has a ride there and back since most of you live within walking distance of the school and the pond is on the other side of town."

He looked around the room for to see if any other hands were up. Seeing none Terada-sensei decided to get class started.

"Since there are no further questions, get out your textbooks and turn to page 233."

XXXXXX

As soon as lunch rolled around, all the students were talking about the trip. Sakura was in a group chatting with her friends.

"I can't wait till Saturday!" Chiharu exclaimed, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Naoko nodded, a big smile plastered on her face, "I know, I love winter! Ice skating is one of my favorite things to do!"

"Me too!" Rika giggled, "I had a great time last year. I'm so glad we're going to do it again!"

"Yeah, it was very interesting . . ." Tomoyo winked at Sakura indicating The Freeze card she and Syaoran captured during the skating trip last year.

"Yeah, I was getting really good at it. I'd like to try it again. Hopefully I didn't forget how!" Sakura sweat dropped.

Everyone started to laugh at Sakura's comment when Takashi walked up to the group.

He put his index finger up, his eyes shut for that intelligent look as he said, "Did you know that when ice skating was first invented people went in there bare feet?"

"Um wouldn't that make their feet get really cold?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Takashi nodded enthusiastically at his gullible audience, "Exactly, people started coming down with deadly colds, so they started praying to the shoe making elves to-ahhhhhh!"

Takashi was cut short as Chiharu grabbed his ear and started to drag him away.

"Jeeze Takashi, I thought you finally out grew your tall tale telling!? I thought you were finally starting to get taller, not your stories. Guess I was wrong."

"But-" the boy stammered out.

"Oh give it a rest already will ya?" Chiharu said rolling her eyes, "Nobody believes you're stupid stories anyway."

Sakura looked back at her group of friends, "Story? You mean he was telling a lie?"

The rest of the girls started laughing at their ever-dense friend. Some things really do never change. After their last class, Sakura and Tomoyo were walking down the hallway to their lockers.

"I'm so glad we studied for that 'pop quiz' of Mizuki-sensei's! I would have flunked it if we didn't study!" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Me too," Tomoyo nodded.

The girls walked out the front doors of the school and saw Syaoran and Meilin talking. Sakura was tempted to stop and join them, but after Syaoran just ran off on her this morning the way he did, she decided not to. Beside, she was going to give Syaoran till the end of the day Friday and she had to get home so she could drop her stuff off and get a snack before going to baby-sit Yumi. Sakura walked right past them like she didn't see them and Tomoyo followed suite, completely understanding what Sakura was doing. Meilin and Syaoran saw them and noticed how they didn't even flash them a smile.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Meilin called out.

Sakura turned around and smiled at Meilin. Just because she was ignoring Syaoran didn't mean she had to exclude Meilin too.

"Bye Meilin, see you later."

Sakura turned back around with Tomoyo who flashed Meilin a smile too, and continued walking towards the street.

Meilin glance at Syaoran with a smirk on her face, "Ooooh, you've done it now."

Syaoran looked at Meilin, confusion written all over his face. "Done what?"

"Sakura didn't even so much as look at you!" she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "Keep this up and she might not even be your friend anymore."

Meilin started walking towards their apartment leaving her cousin behind. Syaoran stood there for a second, then followed suite.

XXXXXX

Sakura ran up her front steps and quickly and unlocked her door. Toya and her dad were both still out at work so she called out to Kero.

"Hey Kero I'm home! Come down if you want a snack because I'm leaving soon to go baby-sit!"

The words had hardly left Sakura's mouth before Kero was in her face.

"Ah man, I'm starving! Can we have pancakes!? Please can we have pancakes Sakura!?"

"All right, all right, I'll make some pancakes," Sakura said.

Kero's eyes got all shinny as he said, "Yeah!"

Sakura quickly made them each a plate of pancakes. Then she got out the little homework she had. When she finished it was 4:20.

"Oh I gotta go!"

She quickly ran upstairs to change her clothes. She threw on a pair of jeans and an orange sweatshirt with a white t-shirt under it. Then she got her shoes and coat on.

"Bye Kero, see you when I get home!"

She ran out the door and locked it behind her then she walked briskly through the streets to Yumi's. Just as she reached the apartment, Meilin came out the front doors. She was wearing a pair of jeans and had a coat on, her satchel dangling from her hand.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to baby-sit for Yumi, where are you going?"

Meilin shrugged, "I'm going to Tomoyo's house. We're going to study for that history test we have tomorrow."

Sakura smiled proudly, "Oh, I already know everything that's going to be on the test, so I don't really need to study for it. I'll just look over my notes before we take it and I'll be fine."

"Lucky," Meilin frowned slightly, "Well, I'll see-ya later!" she said as she headed into the street.

Sakura waved, "Bye Meilin!"

She walked into the building and knocked on Yumi's door once she arrived on the right floor. Mrs. Higurashi opened it and let Sakura in.

"Hello Sakura. Thank you for coming on such a short notice."

Sakura shook her head, "Oh it's not a problem."

Yumi came running out of her bedroom.

"Sakura!"

"Hi Yumi," she said with a friendly smile.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sakura and said, "We shouldn't be gone later than 8:30. There's a meeting at the Tsukimine Shrine for the upcoming winter festival and we decided to volunteer to help out. Here's some money for you and Yumi to go to the McDonald's down the street for dinner."

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura replied slightly surprised.

"Well then, we'll see you two when we get back."

Yumi's parents left for the evening leaving Sakura and Yumi to do whatever. Before Sakura could take off her shoes and coat there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hello?"

At the door was a group of six kids all Yumi's age, (**A/N:** which happens to be 7) dressed up to go play in the snow. Yumi giggled in delight as she started saying hi to her friends.

"Sakura these are my friends, Kaede, Ginta, Yui, Tatsuya, Ayako, and Kenji. They live in this building and down the street in some of the houses," she informed her babysitter.

She looked at her friends and said, "Guys this is Sakura, my babysitter."

"Can Yumi come out and play?" Kaede, Yumi's best friend asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, we wanna know if she wants to have a snowball fight with us!" Ginta said.

"Can she please come out?" Yui asked timidly.

Tatsuya nodded his head, "The more people we get the better it is!"

"You can play too Sakura!" Ayako smiled at the older girl.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Kenji added trying to convince her.

Yumi looked at Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Oh can I please!? Pretty please Sakura?!"

Sakura chuckled, "Sure, why not."

Kaede danced around in the hallway. "Yay! Yumi your babysitter is so cool!"

Yumi looked up at Sakura and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Yumi ran to get her coat and snow boots on then they all headed out to the street to play. Next door in Syaoran's apartment, Wei was making some tea when he heard a bunch of yelling and other noises coming from outside. He walked to the balcony that over looked the street and saw Sakura and the kids playing in the snow. He started to laugh as he saw Ginta tackle Tatsuya, and then Ayako tackle Kenji to show that she could do it too. Syaoran came out of his room to use the bathroom when he saw Wei laughing. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a blue sweater.

"What are you laughing at?"

Wei turned to look at his young master, "Oh just these kids having a snowball fight in the street . . ."

"Oh," Syaoran replied, uninterested.

He turned to walk towards the bathroom once more.

"With Sakura and the little girl next door," Wei added.

Syaoran swiftly changed directions and walked over to Wei. When he looked over the balcony he saw Sakura down in the street playing in the snow with the kids.

_I forgot Sakura was coming over to baby-sit again._

After their snowball fight in the street, the other kids went in for dinner and Sakura and took Yumi down the street to McDonalds. When they got there Sakura was surprised to see who was behind the counter.

"May I take your order Squirt?"

"TOYA?!" Sakura yelled, wide-eyed.

Toya raised an eye brow, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?!"

Toya rolled his eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her brother, "You work everywhere don't you?"

"No, not everywhere . . ."

"I thought you worked at the aquarium?"

Toya nodded, "I do."

"What about the bookstore?"

"Yeah."

"And that fancy restaurant?"

"Uh-huh," Toya replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tutoring kids in chemistry?"

"Do that too . . ."

"The hardware store?"

Toya sighed, "Yep."

"The shoe store in the mall?"

"Yes."

"Walking the neighbors dog?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah I do that too," Toya said raising his voice in irritation, "Now are ya gonna order something or not?!"

_I know who I'm going to the next time I need money . . ._ Sakura thought before saying, "Yeah, Yumi will have a happy meal and I'll have the chicken nugget meal to go."

Toya smirked, "You sure you don't want a happy meal too Squirt?"

"No," Sakura said through gritted teeth, "The chicken nugget meal!"

Toya raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright."

One of Toya's co-works walked over to him.

"Toya you forgot to ask."

Toya looked at him. "Dude, she's my sister."

"Doesn't matter, you have to ask every customer that orders a meal."

Toya sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Would you like to super size that?"

Sakura nearly broke out laughing at the look on her brother's face. But she held it back not wanting to embarrass him any farther.

"Um, no thanks."

"Yeah, you gotta watch your weight anyway, right Squirt?" he teased.

Sakura glared at her big brother, "Don't make me tell your boss you're treating your customers with disrespect!"

Toya started to grumble while he got her food. He put it in a bag and handed it to her.

"This is nice," she suddenly said.

"What?"

"Having you wait on me for once," she said with a laugh.

Sakura took the bag in one hand and Yumi's hand in the other then headed for the door.

Toya shouted after them, "Yeah well, don't get use to it!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out then disappeared out the door. When they got back to the apartment they ate their dinner and started to watch some television. Suddenly the power went out. Yumi jumped on Sakura.

"What just happened?!"

"I guess the power went out, but I have no idea why . . ."

In the blink of an eye Cenetar appeared in front of them, a small globe of fire in one of his hands creating the only bit of light. Yumi let out an ear splitting scream, frightened by the sudden appearance of the sinister looking man. Sakura quickly got up and pushed the little girl behind her. She glared at Cenetar with her arms out as if to block Yumi from harm.

"Sakura, what's going on?! 'm scared!" Yumi cried.

Cenetar started to laugh, "You should be little girl."

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Sakura spat, "She's got nothing to do with what you want, so just leave her out of this!"

"Oh I was just watching what a fun babysitter you are and I decided that I wanted to play too," he stated sarcastically.

The globe of fire in Cenetar's hand started to grow in size and Sakura realized what he was going to do. She quickly grabbed Yumi and sprinted for the door. She yanked on the door and realized it was lock so she started to fiddle with the deadbolt while Yumi wailed on the floor. Next door, Syaoran was doing his homework in the living room while Wei was reading the paper. Suddenly they started to hear screaming and crying from next door. They both looked up from what they were doing when they heard it.

"What was that?" Syoaran asked.

Wei lowered his paper, "I'm not sure, but it sounded like it was coming from next door. I do hope Miss Kinomoto and our next door neighbor are all right."

Syaoran started to think about it and his thoughts turned straight to Cenetar.

"I'd better go check on her!" he shouted as he sprung up from his spot on the couch.

Back in the Higurashi apartment the ball of fire had grown to a descent size. Sakura was still fiddling with the last lock.

"I just love playing with fire!" Cenetar announced in his deep and booming voice.

He threw the ball of fire towards the girls. Sakura just got the last lock undone when the ball was a few feet away from them. She ripped the door open and grabbed the crying girl. Syaoran ran into the hallway just as Yumi's front door swung open. He saw Sakura stumble into the hallway with Yumi. She hit the wall and quickly rolled to the side, the fireball just missing her. Cenetar threw a few more fireballs around the apartment, sending it a blaze. Then he disappeared. Syaoran helped Sakura and Yumi up in the hallway.

"What's going on?! Is it Cenetar?!"

"Gee, lucky guess!" Sakura yelled sarcastically.

Yumi was still crying and Sakura wasn't sure what to do. Syaoran was obviously getting annoyed.

"Doesn't she have an off switch?!"

Sakura looked at him exasperatedly. "The only thing that gets her to stop crying when she's like this is her teady bear!"

"But isn't it in the apartment?"

Sakura frowned, "Yeah . . ."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at the apartment that was completely on fire, but for some reason, it was only staying in Yumi's apartment.

Syaoran threw his hands up, "A lot of good that does us!"

Suddenly Sakura had an idea.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

Sakura took of her necklace and started to summon her key.

"Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE!"

She pulled out The Move card.

"It's about time this card came in handy for something! Move card, move Yumi's favorite teddy bear from her room to this hallway! Move, release and dispel!"

She slammed her staff in the card. It vanished and returned in seconds with Yumi's teddy bear. Fortunately it hadn't been burned yet.

"Good idea," Syaoran admitted.

Sakura took it and handed it to the distraught little girl, "Now don't cry Yumi. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Li, watch Yumi for me!" then she ran back through the door of Yumi's apartment.

"Wait!" he called after her.

"Don't go in there!" Yumi cried out.

Syaoran and Yumi stood out in the hallway not believing she just ran back into the burning apartment. When Sakura got back in she was almost crushed by a flaming piece of the ceiling that was starting to come down. She jumped out of the way just in time. As soon as she landed safely out of harms way, she pulled out The Watery card.

"Watery, spread your water throughout the apartment until all the fires are out! Watery, release and dispel!"

As soon as the tip of her staff slammed into the Watery card she pulled out another card.

"Rain card, help Watery put out the fires! Rain, release and dispel!"

After a minute all the fires were out. Sakura let out a sigh as Syaoran and Yumi, who was hugging her teddy bear, walked into the apartment. They looked around as they walked towards Sakura. Everything was burned, ashes scattered everywhere

"Oh man, I'm so going to get fired for this!" Sakura groaned as she surveyed the damage.

Sakura turned to Yumi, "Yumi, I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault-"

"It's not your fault," Syaoran interjected.

"Yes it is! If it weren't for me, Yumi's apartment wouldn't have been set on fire."

"These things happen," Syaoran said, trying to make light of the situation.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, maybe not these kind of things exactly, but bad stuff happens and we just have to deal with it."

Sakura thought about it for a moment. Then an idea struck her.

"Or maybe bad things don't have to happen in the first place," she whispered.

Syaoran gave her a quizzical glance, "What?"

"Li you've got The Return card right?!"

"Yeah so?" Syaoran said not following.

"So, can't we use it to return the apartment to the way it was before Cenetar set it on fire?!" she asked hoping with everything she had.

Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest in thought, "I don't see why not. That card's got to be good for something. . ."

Syaoran pulled out his sword charm and held it up. His sword appeared and he took out The Return card.

"Return card, return the Higurashi apartment to the way it was before Cenetar set it on fire. Return, this I command of you!"

Return flew from the card then there was a bright flash. After the flash subsided, the apartment looked just like it did before it was set on fire. Syaoran put the card away and his sword went back into its charm. He put it back around his neck and leaned against the couch slightly. The Return card still took a lot of power to use even when used from something so small. Yumi started to hug his leg.

"Oh thank you so much! You fixed my apartment!"

Sakura smiled warmly, "Yeah, thanks Li. You not only restored Yumi's apartment, but you saved my job too."

"No sweat," he replied waving off their praise.

Yumi turned to Sakura.

"So I take it that those are the 'special cards' you two had to 'collect', right?"

"Yeah, they are."

"I knew it! Wow, they're really cool!" Yumi exclaimed, "The way you were able to use them was like magic."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her silliness, "That's exactly what they are."

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone about them Yumi," Sakura told her, "This is a secret and it has to stay that way."

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't tell anyone. This will be our little secret," the little girl promised.

Sakura smiled, "Right, our little secret."

"Well, I'm glad you two are alright, but I have to go finish my homework," Syaoran suddenly said, "See-ya at school."

"Wait!" Sakura called out but Syaoran was already back in his apartment.

"Syaoran . . . " she whispered sadly.

Sakura shut the door and walked back over to the couch. Yumi plopped down next to her.

"Sakura, will you tell me how you first found out about the cards? How'd you and my neighbor end up with them?"

"Well, it all started a year ago . . ."

Sakura told Yumi the story of the cards. She was very interested in hearing anything and everything Sakura had to say about the Clow Cards. A few minutes after Sakura finished her story, Yumi's parents came home.

"So, did you have a good time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she took off her coat.

"Of course!" Yumi said bouncing off the couch and over to her mother, "I always have fun with Sakura!"

Sakura smiled. Mrs. Higurashi handed Sakura her money.

"Thank you again for babysitting Sakura, especially on such short notice."

"It's alright, really."

Sakura said goodnight and left. As she walked down the street she realized that once again Syaoran ran off the moment she had a chance to talk to him.

_Well, if he doesn't talk to me by tomorrow after school, then I'm going to make him talk to me once and for all. I don't know about him, but I just can't ignore what happened between us on Wednesday. I need to know what's going on, and he's going to tell me whether he wants to or not . . ._

As soon as Sakura got home, she had a snack and went straight to bed, exhausted after the day's events.

_**End chapter 6.**_

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out, but now that my semester is over and I'm on Winter Break I've got time for all my fics. I'm most likely going to finish editing this within the three weeks I'm going to be home so be on the look out for it. It's only got two chapters and an epilogue left so we're almost done! This chapter wasn't really one of my best, but chapter 7 is pretty good in my opinion. See-ya then :)

_SakuraJade_


	7. Skating on Thin Ice

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back with chapter 7! The plot's going to take another twist between Sakura and Syaoran but no worries :) As always sorry for the wait but you know how it goes. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: "I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp does."

" means spoken words

_Italics _means thoughts

( means insert sound, movement, AN, etc.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

_Chapter 7: Skating On Thin Ice_

Sakura was once again walking through the snow to school with Toya and Yukito. Today was the day. If Syaoran didn't confront her by the end of school, then Sakura was going to confront him and MAKE him talk to her. It was bad enough Syaoran wouldn't talk about what happened between them on Wednesday, but he was completely avoiding her all together, and Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know where she stood in his life once and for all. As the trio neared Sakura's school, they saw Syaoran and Meilin walking up the front steps of the school. Toya scowled as he recognized Syaoran. He disliked the Chinese boy since day one. After all, he was picking on Sakura the first day he was at her school, and only Toya was aloud to pick on his little sister.

"Hey, isn't that kid the Chinese Brat?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Sakura looked up and saw the pair enter the building.

"His name is Li, Toya, and he's not a brat," Sakura chided.

Yukito noticed that Syaoran was with a girl when he walked into the building.

"Who was that girl he was walking with, his girlfriend?"

"No!" Sakura shouted before she could stop herself.

Toya and Yukito looked at her with mild surprise written on their faces.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "No, she's his cousin Meilin, Meilin Li. She's from China too."

"Well duh," her big brother said sarcastically.

Sakura made a face at Toya before she said good-bye and walked into her school. She went to her locker to get her books and change her shoes before she headed to class. When she reached her desk she greeted Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Morning guys!"

"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Morning!" Meilin replied.

Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko came over to Sakura's desk.

"Good morning!" Sakura repeated to the trio.

Rika smiled and asked, "Hey, are you three going on the skating trip tomorrow?!"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, it's cool with my dad."

"My mom said it was all right," Tomoyo answered.

"Wei gave both me and Syaoran permission to go."

"That's great!" Chiharu said enthusiastically, "We're all going too! The more people that go the more fun it'll be!"

"Yeah and what a great way to start winter vacation too!" Naoko added.

Sakura looked at Naoko with confusion written all over her face. "Huh? Winter vacation?"

"Yeah, you know two weeks vacation from school during the month of December?" Chiharu said.

"I had no idea we were starting winter break this Saturday . . ." Sakura trailed off.

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko all look at each other, blinked in surprise, than they looked back at their spacey friend.

"You're kidding right?" Rika asked. Surely Sakura was joking.

She shook her head no.

Chiharu's eyes grew wide. "Hello! Where have you been Sakura!?"

"No kidding! How could you forget we were going on winter break?" Naoko asked puzzled.

Tomoyo saw her friend was struggling for an answer so she intervened.

"Hey, come on guys. Don't be so harsh, Sakura's just had a lot on her mind lately."

"Yeah, so cut her some slack," Meilin added.

Rika bowed apologetically. "Sorry . . ."

Chiharu rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed. "We just think it's kind of strange that anyone would forget about winter break, I mean, come on! After all, it's the longest break we get next to summer vacation!"

The final bell rang as Terada-sensei came in to start class. Sakura's friends dispersed to their seats. Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo and Meilin once they were seated.

"Hey guys, thanks. With all the stuff Cenetar keeps doing it never even occurred to me that winter vacation was coming."

"We know," Tomoyo said as she smiled warmly at her best friend.

Meilin waved her hand, "No worries Sakura, we understand."

She smiled then turned her attention back to Terada-sensei at the front of the classroom.

"Before we start our lesson for today I wanted to remind everyone that the ice skating trip is tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. Be here to catch the bus if you're going. If you don't have your permission slip signed you will not be allowed on the bus. Don't forget to dress warm, and to bring your own ice skates and lunch since we will be outside at the pond, not at the ice rink. Now I know you're all excited about winter break starting, but that doesn't mean we are going to spend the day doing nothing. So get out your text books and turn to page 255."

The students sighed collectively as they got out their textbooks.

XXXXXX

The final bell of the day rang and all the students flew out the door in a frenzy, anxious to get their winter vacation started. As Meilin stood up to leave, Tomoyo grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

"Hey! What are you doing Tomoyo!? Have you lost your marbles?!"

Tomoyo turned to look at her shocked classmate but didn't stop pulling her along.

"Come with me for a minute Meilin. I, uh, need to talk to you about something."

Sakura watched her dragging Meilin towards the door. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and winked before they vanished into the hallway. Sakura understood instantly, Tomoyo was getting Meilin away from Syaoran so Sakura could confront him alone.

_Thank-you Tomoyo, you really are a good friend . . ._

Sakura turned around to talk to the boy who'd been plaguing her thoughts all week.

"Listen Li, I-"

Sakura stopped abruptly. She was talking to an empty desk. Syaoran had already left the classroom. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door to find him. As soon as Tomoyo had Meilin were out of the classroom and away from other people she explained her reason for dragging her halfway across the school. Meilin understood and silently wished Sakura the best of luck. After all, Meilin of all people knew how bad Syaoran was when it came to matters of the heart. Sakura ran out the front doors in search of the Chinese boy and spotted him walking through the courtyard to the street. He wasn't hard to see because no one else was around. The other students took off like bats out of hell as soon as the final bell rang eager to start their winter break. Sakura was relieved. An empty courtyard would make it easier for her to talk to Syaoran. She ran up to him shouting for him to stop.

"Li! Li wait!"

He turned around when he heard his name, but started to get real nervous and turned back towards the street when he saw it was Sakura. When she reached him she leaned over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath quickly.

"Um, I really have to get going because-" Syaoran tried to formulate an excuse but the look Sakura gave him stopped him cold.

She was tired of his childish behavior. She straightened up and looked him square in the eye, a serious look gracing her delicate features.

"No Li. We're going to talk, and we're going to talk now. You've been avoiding me for the last few days, why?" she hesitated then quietly continued, "Does this have anything to do with what happened on Wed-"

Syaoran's face grew red as he cut her off. "I told you I have to go!"

He turned to go but Sakura kept talking.

"It does have to do with what happened between us on Wednesday doesn't it?!" she sighed in frustration, "This isn't just going to go away, it's something we need to talk about, so why won't you?!"

Syaoran whirled around to face her, his sharp, amber-eyes ablaze as he shouted, "Because it was a mistake!!"

Sakura gasped as her eyes widened caught completely off guard by Syaoran's sudden out burst.

_He thinks it was a mistake?_ was all she could think.

She didn't know what to say, she just stood their and let him continue.

"We shouldn't have done that," he put a hand to his forehead and massaged it slightly, "I don't know why I kissed you, but I shouldn't have, it was wrong, it was a mistake."

Sakura's eyes were brimming with unshed tears ready to over flow. His words . . . were so cold they left her feeling numb all over. The intimate moment they shared was a mistake. And here she actually thought they were starting to fall in love. She felt like such a fool . . . Not able to hold it back anymore her bright eyes clouded with anger and pain as she screamed at him resentfully.

"It was a mistake? Kissing me was a mistake?! It was a damn mistake?!?!?"

Syaoran involuntarily took a step back at her words and tone of voice, his eyes wide with surprise. He'd never heard her cuss before. Her eyes full, the tears started leaking out leaving fresh, salty streaks behind on her smooth cheeks.

"Listen-"

"No you listen!" Sakura demanded jabbing a slender finger in his direction, "I put a lot of time and effort into becoming friends with you Li! And right after we became friends, you started to turn that friendship into something more. Then you have the nerve to turn around and tell me it was all a mistake! Well I've had it! I'm through with it; I'm through with all of it!"

She looked away from him and choked back a sob that was threatening to erupt from her throat before finishing, "And I'm through with you."

Syaoran's eyes grew round with both shock and fear. Surely she didn't mean that?

He reached a hand out to her tentatively, "Sakura-"

"Don't you dare use my first name, you don't have the right to," she cried sharply.

"But-" he tried to reason but Sakura continued on not letting him finish.

"I guess it turns out that I don't really know you after all and now I don't want to! From this point on I want nothing more to do with you!" she finished in a huff.

Sakura turned around to run away but Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

"Stop!" he yelled desperately.

Sakura spun back around to face him and slapped him across the face fiercely. He automatically let go of her wrist to put his hand to his stinging cheek. She didn't spare him a second glance, she just ran out of the courtyard in tears. Syaoran stood there with his hand to his face in shock as he watched her disappear in the distance. Suddenly, what Meilin had said came rushing back and he hung his head in defeat.

_Meilin was right, she was right all along. And like an idiot I didn't listen. Kissing Sakura wasn't a mistake, lying to her like that was, and now she hates me. What have I done?_

The wind picked up, as if pushing him to go after her, but instead he turned around and started to slowly walk back to his apartment his head hung low dejectedly.

XXXXXX

As soon as Sakura got home she ran up the stairs to her room, flung her door open, and immediately threw her self on her bed crying. To her relief no one was home, so she didn't have to worry about her Dad or worse yet Toya asking her if she was all right, because she wasn't.

_I can't believe Li thinks kissing me was a mistake! I really was all wrong about him. But, no matter how much I want to hate him, I can't, that's not fair. He can't help how he feels and neither can I . . ._

Kero had been playing a video game when Sakura ran into her room crying. The guardian beast of the seal instantly turned off the game and flew over to his mistress.

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

Sakura still had her face buried in her pillow.

"No I'm not Kero, but I will be, eventually. I just need some time to get over it."

"Get over what?" he prodded.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sniffled, "Please don't take it personally."

Kero patted her back with his tiny, yellow paw.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No sweat. But remember, I'll always be here for you if you need me," he said sincerely.

Sakura looked up at Kero then spontaneously grabbed him in hug.

"Thank you Kero!" she cried hoarsely.

"Sakura, I can't breathe!"

She let go quickly. "Sorry."

Kero suddenly remembered he had something he couldn't wait to tell Sakura when she got home.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Sakura blinked, "Forgot what?"

Kero struck a dramatic pose and said, "You are looking at the master of Zilon Warriors!"

"Huh?"

"That's right! I, Keroberos, have finally beaten Zilon Warriors! Oh yeah, who's the man?!"

Kero started to do a victory dance he had created specifically for the day when he finally beat Zilon Warriors. Sakura laughed despite herself. She was still upset, but Kero's goofiness helped to ease her pain a smidgen.

"Congratulations Kero. I'm happy for you. I think this calls for a celebration. How about I make your favorite dish?"

Kero stopped mid cha-cha and looked at Sakura with stars in his eyes.

"You mean-"

Sakura smiled widely, "Yep, modern-yaki."

"WOO-HOO!!!" Kero cried zooming around the room, "I love modern-yaki!!!"

Sakura shook her head at his silly antics and started for the kitchen to make some modern-yaki for her little plush-like friend. After she made Kero's celebration feast she went back to her room. She immediately pulled out her cell-phone and called Tomoyo to tell her what happened between herself and Syaoran after school. Tomoyo comforted her best friend and told her that everything would work out. After she talked with Tomoyo for a bit she hung up and decided to just go to bed. After all, she had that big ice skating party tomorrow and she wanted to be well rested because from what she could remember of last time, falling took a lot of energy.

XXXXXX

Sakura woke up around 9:20 the next day. She got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a pink hoodie. Finally she put her pigtails up with pink ponytail holders. After she was dressed she went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. When she got to the kitchen her dad was just putting down a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast for her.

"Here you go," he said, that ever present smile on his face as usual.

"Thanks Dad."

Sakura quickly ate her breakfast. Once she was done she put her shoes on and grabbed the pair of ice skates she got for Christmas last year.

"Bye Dad! I'll see you when I get home!"

Her father walked out of the kitchen and gave her a hug before he handed her the lunch he had packed for her.

"You be careful you here? And have a good time."

"I will."

Sakura ran out the door and down the street towards the school. Fujitaka watched her go until she turned a corner and was out of sight, then he closed the door and returned to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for himself and Toya. When Sakura reached the school, she saw Rika and Chiharu talking excitedly about the trip. She walked up to them to join their conversation. A few minutes later Naoko arrived followed by Tomoyo. Back at the Li apartment, Meilin was pounding on Syaoran's door, trying to get him to open it.

"Come on Syaoran! If we don't leave now we'll miss the bus that's taking us to the pond!"

"I already told you, I'm not going!" he shouted from the other side of the door, "So if you want to go then you'd better leave now because no matter what you say I'm not coming out!"

Meilin scowled. She knew the discussion Sakura had with him yesterday didn't go well, that was a given the moment he walked in the door. She tried to ask him what happened but he gave her the coldest glare she'd ever seen, so she backed off for the night. Now it was Saturday morning and they had fifteen minutes to get to the school or they wouldn't be going on the ice skating trip. Syaoran was still in a bad mood about what happened yesterday and had refused to go.

"Oh really . . .?" she asked, a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"Yes!"

Meilin walked over to the book shelve in the living room and pulled a picture book off the middle shelf. She flipped a few pages then stopped and started to laugh. She pulled the picture she was laughing at out of the book and walked back over to her uncooperative cousin's door.

"Oh Syaoran?" she said sweetly.

"Will you leave me alone already?!" he snarled.

Ignoring his protests she continued, "I just found a lovely picture of you in the family picture book. Would you like to see it?"

Meilin heard the lock on her stubborn cousin's door turn before his door opened a crack. She held up the picture for him to see.

"Isn't it cute!?" she exclaimed.

Syaoran looked ready to scream. The picture was of him at 3. He was on the toilet crying as his mother, Yelan, was trying to potty train him.

"Give me that!" he screamed as he made a grab for it.

Meilin pulled it away and looked at it again.

"Boy, did Auntie Yelan have a hard time trying to potty train you. Now, if you don't come with me, you're not the only person I'm going to show this picture to."

Syaoran paled and started to grumble.

"I'll go get my stuff," he forced out through clenched teeth.

"Good, I'm so glad you changed your mind!"

XXXXXX

As the students started to board the bus Syaoran and Meilin came running up and got in line. The bus ride was relatively short so they didn't have to wait long to get to the pond. Once all the students were off the bus they immediately got their skates on and headed for the ice. As Sakura was putting on her skates Mizuki-sensei walked up to her.

"Good morning Sakura. Ready to skate?"

"Yep! I hope I do better this year than I did last year," Sakura replied slightly nervous.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Kaho reassured her, "You pretty much got the hang of it last year. It's like riding a bike, you never really forget. Sometimes you get a little rusty, but eventually it comes back to you. It'll all come back within minutes, you'll see."

The mysterious math teacher walked onto the ice and glided off gracefully. Sakura was watching her go backward when she heard her name.

"Come on Sakura! Let's go!"

She looked further out and saw Tomoyo waving at her.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

Sakura stood up and ran onto the ice to catch up with the purple haired girl. After a couple of falls Sakura got the feel for it back, and by lunch time she was already learning to go backwards. On the ice she passed Syaoran a few times, but she didn't even spare him a glance. Around noon Terada-sensei called all the kids to come eat lunch.

"All right kids! It's time for a lunch break!"

All the kids started to head off the pond. The two teachers had set up a table and were serving hot cocoa as the students got out their sack lunches. Chiharu and Naoko started to skate towards the bank when they noticed Rika was still out there.

"Hey Rika, you coming or what?" Chiharu called.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!"

"Okay, we'll save you a spot by us!" Naoko said.

They continued on towards the bank of the lake to get their lunches off the bus. Sakura and Tomoyo were following suit when Sakura suddenly stopped. Tomoyo noticed and stopped as well.

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were flooded with worry. "I just had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo pressed.

"I just have a feeling that something bad is about to happen . . ."

Tomoyo started to grow anxious as she said, "Normally I'd say you're probably just being paranoid, but with all the weird stuff that's been happening lately because of Cenetar I wouldn't be surprised if something bad did happened."

"Me too . . ."

Sakura started to look around for anything out of the ordinary, but the only thing she saw was Rika out in the middle of the pond still skating. All of a sudden, Sakura heard a crack.

"Did you hear that?!" she jumped.

"Hear what?"

For a split second Sakura felt Cenetar's presence then she heard the same crack only a bit louder. The second crack was followed by several other cracks simultaneously.

"Okay, I definitely heard something that time," Tomoyo acknowledged.

She looked at Rika again and noticed that the ice was starting to crack around her.

"Oh no! Rika get off the ice!"

Sakura started skating as fast as she could towards her screaming for her to get to the shore.

"Sakura what is it!?" Tomoyo yelled, frightened by her friend's behavior.

Syaoran and Meilin heard Tomoyo yell Sakura's name and decided they'd better check it out. Even if Sakura hated Syaoran's guts now, he still cared about her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. They skated over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Meilin asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling it has to do with Cenetar . . ."

The three of them looked at Sakura racing towards Rika unsure of what was really going on. When Rika heard her name she stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

As soon as Rika stopped, the cracks in the ice ran underneath her. She felt the ice shift and looked down.

"Huh?"

Her eye's shone with fear as she discovered the ice was completely cracked. Sakura reached her frightened friend and pushed her out of the way a second before the ice gave way. Rika fell on her side from the force of Sakura's push and slid out of harm's way as Sakura fell through the broken ice in her place. Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo saw her disappear into the subzero water. It was so cold that as soon as she hit the water it felt like she was being pricked with a thousand pins and needles. Sakura let out a cry but quickly closed her mouth to conserve as much air as she could. She swam up as fast as possible, but when she tried to break the surface, she met a layer of ice.

_Where's the hole!? I have to get out of here before I drowned!_

She tried to get to her sealing key so she could use a Clow card but with all the layers of clothing she was wearing and the pair of cloves she couldn't get to it. Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Meilin, you go get Suzuki and bring her back to the group, but stay away from the hole! Daidouji, you go get our teachers and use your phone to call an ambulance!"

Both went to do as Syaoran ordered. He started skating towards the opening as he looked at the ice. He stopped when he saw Sakura under it several feet from the hole she went through. He got down on his knees and put his hands on the ice were Sakura's were trying to push and feel around for the hole.

"Don't worry I'll get you out!" he yelled trying to calm her down.

He started pounding on the ice with his fist trying to break it, but he wasn't having much luck. Panic was rising in the green-eyed girl.

_I can't believe this is happening to me! I'm going to drown if I don't get out soon but I can't hold my breath any longer . . ._

Syaoran stopped pounding on the ice as he suddenly noticed Sakura's eyes starting to slide shut.

"No don't pass out!" he ordered, "Hang in there!"

But she couldn't.

Syaoran saw her mouth his name as her hands started to pull away from the ice, her body sinking towards the bottom of the pond.

"Nooooo!"_I gotta do something! Come on Syaoran think!_

Suddenly he pulled out his yin-yang charm and summoned his sword. He took out the Time card.

"Time card, stop time!"

As soon as the tip of his sword slammed into the Time card, everything froze in a yellowish hue. Syaoran swiftly skated towards the hole in the ice that Sakura fell through. He set his sword down with the pendant part at the end hanging off the edge of the hole and into the water then he jumped in without a second thought, there was no time to remove his ice skates. As soon as his body hit the water he locked up. The water was absolutely freezing. He focused as hard as he could to ward off the shock that was threatening to over take him. Quickly he swam for Sakura. He figured if he froze time she'd stop sinking towards the bottom and it would not only be easier for him to reach her, but she would not continue to drown until Time unfroze. The Time card required a lot of magical power though, and if he didn't get her out soon, he could end up in the same boat.

He could already feel it taking its toll on him.

As soon as he reached Sakura he wrapped his arms around her. At his touch time unfroze for her. Quickly spotting his pendant dangling in the water he took off for the hole that would lead them back to the surface. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to swim with ice skates on but he managed to get back to the hole, Sakura held tightly in his grasp. The second he reached the hole he sprang out of it and started gasping for air as he lay on the ice with Sakura still in his arms. He was beat from the swim, not to mention the use of the Time card, which returned to its card as soon as Syaoran got back to the surface. Suddenly he heard cracking and noticed the ice under them was starting to crack as well. They were still too close to the hole and all the ice around the hole was weakened. Syaoran quickly grabbed his sword and pulled out the Freeze card.

"Freeze card, re-freeze all the ice and make it thick!"

The Freeze spirit came out discreetly and did as it was told then returned to its card. Syaoran relaxed for a second, feeling the numbness set into his body from the cold, until he noticed another problem.

Sakura wasn't breathing.

Syaoran quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved to find that at least her heart was still beating, though it was starting to get weaker by the second. Syaoran straightened Sakura out on the ice noticing the pale shade of her complexion and the icy blue color of her lips. He quickly pinched her nose shut and started to blow air into her lungs. As he put his lips over Sakura's, he flinched, they felt nothing like they did the day they shared that breathtaking kiss. When he kissed her they were warm and soft, but now they were cold and frigid, as if she were dead . . .

Syaoran involuntarily shivered at that thought. After about the tenth try Sakura finally coughed up some of the water that was in her lungs. Syaoran rolled her over on her side so she wouldn't choke on it. Though she coughed all the water out of her lungs and had started breathing again, she remained unconscious. She started to shiver, so he picked her up off the ice and held her in his arms to try and keep her warm. Unfortunately, he wasn't any warmer than the ice since he too had gone into the water. He finally realized how cold he was, now that he had a chance to think about it. Suddenly he heard Tomoyo and Meilin as they skated towards them.

"The ambulance should be here any minute!" Tomoyo announced.

"And Rika's fine," Meilin added. "What about Sakura!?"

Syaoran started telling them when the ambulance arrived. The three of them saw Mizuki-sensei leading the paramedics towards them. When they got to the group, they took Sakura away from Syaoran and started to carry her towards the ambulance. At first he was upset because he wanted to go with to make sure Sakura was going to be all right, and he was sure they weren't going to let him. However one of the paramedics told him he had to go too since he also went through the ice and both he and Sakura had to be checked for things like hypothermia. (**A/N:** Just in case someone doesn't know what that is, it's when your body starts to freeze, including your internal organs. In other words, you think you're getting tired, but you're really getting dead.) After the ambulance took the two cardcaptors away, Tomoyo called the Kinomoto residence to tell Fujitaka and Toya what had happened. Then she called for her driver to pick her up so she too could go.

Since the ice had cracked the trip was pretty much over and all the kids had to get on the bus and go home. Meilin went with Tomoyo to the hospital. When they got there, Sakura was checked in since she was still unconscious, and Syaoran was taken to a room where they could quickly check him over and give him some dry clothes. Once it was okay for him to leave, he asked if he could go to Sakura's room instead to see if she was alright. The orderly took him to her room, but insisted he make it quick because she needed her rest. When he got to her room she was asleep, but doing well. He looked her over and noticed her skin color had returned to normal and her lips were a rosy shade of pink again instead of the icy blue they were earlier. A few minutes after Syaoran had entered Sakura's room, Tomoyo and Meilin, followed by Fujitaka, Toya, and Yukito, who happened to be over at the Kinomoto's when Tomoyo called, arrived. Tomoyo and Meilin instantly started asking him questions.

"How are you guys?!" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin looked her cousin over, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and she is too. She's just asleep."

Tomoyo sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Yeah, you guys had us worried," Meilin cried.

Syaoran moved away from the bed to make room for the others to see Sakura. Once Sakura woke up Syaoran decided to slip out quietly since he knew she was still mad at him. Toya noticed him leaving and ran out the door after him.

"Hey kid!"

Syaoran stopped and turned around to face the older Kinomoto sibling.

"Yeah?"

"You know I've always disliked you right?" Toya stated bluntly.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran said narrowing his eyes, "I've never really liked you much either."

Toya looked away as he muttered, "Yeah well then you know how hard it must be for me to say this, but . . . thanks."

Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "For what?"

"For saving my little sisters life."

Syaoran let his guard down. He wasn't expecting Toya to know that.

"How'd you know?"

"Big brother's intuition."

Syaoran looked at the upperclassman with a look of skepticism on his face.

Toya shrugged, "That, and Tomoyo told me."

"I see."

"I don't know what my father or I would have done if we'd lost her," he admitted. "She means a lot to me, even if I don't always act like it."

"She means a lot to me too. Your sister . . . she's a very special person, and I care for her more than you'll ever know," Syaoran said wistfully.

"Yeah, I know she means a lot to you. I didn't always know that, but I do now, which means I'm going to have to start liking you for her sake," Toya sighed exaggeratedly. "So let's put our differences aside and start over."

Syaoran raised an eye brow, "Are you serious?"

"Completely. I know my sister cares for you too, and she's going to whether I like it or not, so I just have to accept that. I guess, in the end, it doesn't matter whether I like the guy she chooses or not as long as she's happy, that's all that really counts."

Toya stuck his hand out for Syaoran to shake it.

"You really are serious aren't you?" Syaoran asked, his skepticism ebbing away slowly.

Toya nodded his head, "I don't joke around when it comes to my baby sister's happiness. I'm going to put our differences behind us and give you a chance because I know you're the one that will make Sakura happy. I know that the feelings you have for her are genuine."

Syaoran grasped Toya's hand.

_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all . . ._

Toya got a lethal look on his face, "But if you ever hurt my sister in anyway . . . "

Toya left his statement unfinished but squeezed Syaoran's hand in a death grip to emphasize his point.

_Then again . . ._ Syaoran thought to himself.

He let go of Syaoran's hand and started to walk back towards his sister's room. He looked over his shoulder at Syaoran one more time.

"Thanks again Li, I really mean it."

Syaoran smiled, it was the first time Toya called him by his name rather than 'kid' or 'Chinese brat.'

"I know you do."

Toya returned to Sakura's room as Syaoran walked down to the lobby to call Wei so he could come pick him and Meilin up.

_**End chapter 7.**_

**A/N:** I'm almost done with this story! There's only one chapter to go and an epilogue. Reviews are, as always totally appreciated! Thanks for reading! See-ya next time!

_SakuraJade_


End file.
